


Honour and Duty

by BlackFeather_2



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Author Commentary, BDSM, Codependency, Culture Shock, Dark, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worldbuilding, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather_2/pseuds/BlackFeather_2
Summary: The Kang race is the noblest and proudest in South Korea. They are of highest antiquity and purest descent, they have a military autocracy of a feudal type, and “brave and chivalrous, keenly sensitive to an affront, and especially jealous of the honour of their lovers”. Joohyun Bae would know just how intense love could be when she meets her future wife, the proud Seulgi Kang.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the present, 21st century, almost all the ancient Korean noble clans have become fables of time. Except for the two families, who have a history of a thousand years old.

The noble house of Kang and the noble house of Bae.  

Both the houses have been at war with each other for countless generations, but finally, with the efforts of the current  Kang patriarch, Daesuk Kang, a marital arrangement was agreed upon between the yet to be born heir of Kang house and the second eldest daughter of Bae patriarch, Joohyun Bae. 

But alas, the newborn heir turned out to be a girl. 

"We can't accept this Daesuk! A girl to marry a girl! Are you out of your mind?!" Jin Bae, the head of clan Bae shouted at his opponent. He couldn't believe what the Kang head just suggested. 

A girl to marry a girl? That's blasphemy! 

Daesuk scoffed. He was a towering man, over six feet in height, boasting a powerful build akin to a Spartan war God. But that's nothing surprising. All Kangs are tall and of powerful built. It's in their genes and in their upbringing. 

In contrast, Jin Bae was a delicately built man with a relatively short height and lean build. But he had facial features carved out of white marble, akin to Adonis, the God of beauty. And this isn't surprising either. All Baes posses otherworldly beauty as if they are seraphs from heaven. It's in their genes and in their upbringing.

The Baes and Kangs are polar opposites. Beautiful and handsome, Yin and yang, life and death, grace and power. 

And Daesuk Kang is determined to unite these to opposing houses by marriage. Come what may obstacle. 

"It is not in the Kang blood to break their promise, Jin. We made an agreement to unite the Kang heir to your second eldest daughter. The agreement needs to be honoured." 

The Bae patriarch raged. He knew how fanatical Kangs are when it comes to holding their promises. Kangs are absolutely rock firm when it comes to their code of honour. And one code of their honour is to keep a promise no matter what.

Life may go, but words must be kept.  

A Kang will die but fulfil their word. 

"For once in your life, in your history, look beyond your honour! A girl can't marry a girl Daesuk! It is against nature!" 

Daesuk stayed calm in the face of Jin's anger. He calmly demanded marriage again. 

"Your family name might consist of spineless cowards, mine does not. Seulgi Kang would marry your Joohyun Bae. You can either accept this or face the consequences of breaking the agreement." His intense bronze eyes narrowed. "We don't tolerate oathbreakers." 

Jin bowed his head in defeat. He knew he was fighting an uphill battle. There is no arguing a Kang when they have set their mind on something. If Daesuk Kang wants this marriage to happen then he will make it happen.  

But still, he tried one feeble attempt. "Same-sex marriage is barred in South Korea. How will you make this happen Daesuk? We can't go against the law." 

Daesuk smirked, crossing his bulky arms over his muscled chest. His demeanour screamed pride and control. "My house is still as powerful as it was a thousand years ago. We still have sway in this country, if not the world. We have our hands sunk in every field." His arrogance shined in his words. "Mark my words Jin Bae, within a single month the government will pass a law legalising same-sex marriage." 

Jin looked on helplessly, his resignation clear on his face. Because whatever Daesuk just said was so true. Kangs are even more powerful than his clan. They are a family of power hungry law enforcers, they have shares in almost every major multinational Corporations and companies. And they themselves own the Kang Precision Industries, the largest firearm manufacturing company in the whole of Asia. 

If the Kang family commands the South Korean government to pass a same-sex marriage law, they would pass it. Because Kangs are keeping this whole country afloat. They are so powerful that South Korea practically dances on their fingertips.

And now, his beautiful baby girl Joohyun would marry a Kang girl, become a part of this proud and intense ancient clan. 

All because of a promise that needs to be upheld.  

But at least, his daughter would be safe and well taken care of. Kangs are known for being fiercely protective of their spouses. Seulgi Kang would be no different when she grows up. 

Even if she is a woman, she would take care of his daughter, Jin is sure of this. 

And so, the Bae patriarch agreed to marry away his mere-year-old infant to a newly born Seulgi after she reaches twenty-four years of age. 

He has sealed Joohyun's fate on this day. He only hopes that his daughter understands his decision. But he is sure she would. If Kangs are honour bound then Baes are duty bound. 

It is the duty of Joohyun to be Seulgi's wife, unflinchingly without any resistance. 

Daesuk offered his hand to Jin for a handshake. Both men shook their hands firmly, trying to assert their dominance on each other.  

In the end, Daesuk won for he was stronger.

"One week after my daughter's 24th birthday, she and Joohyun would be united in lifelong matrimony as our tradition dictates." 

Daesuk smiled warmly for the first time as he let go of his powerful grip on Jin's hand.

"And thus, the Kang and Bae houses would be finally united after a thousand years old enmity. May the future couple tread carefully in their marriage. They have a world of responsibility on their shoulders." 

                           *************


	2. It's okay to marry a girl

Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic.

A ten-year-old Seulgi knocked on the door of her father's study. After knocking exactly two times, she stepped back, patiently waiting for the permission to enter the Kang patriarch's study.

"Whoever it may be, you may enter."

Seulgi entered in the vast, antique study, quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked up to the great oak study table of her father, which would be hers one day, and bowed respectfully in front of her clan head.

"Hello, my darling daughter." Daesuk kept his fountain pen down on his unfinished papers, clasping his fingers in interest. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Seulgi straightened up, wondering if it is okay to question her father's decision. Just a week ago, she learned from her mother that she is already arranged to marry someone. She doesn't have any problem with this arrangement. If her father gave his word then it must be upheld. Seulgi is a child, but even she knows how important a word is to a Kang.

But then, her mother told her that she is arranged to be married to a girl. She is to marry Joohyun of noble house Bae.

And this puzzled her childish mind. Isn't a man supposed to marry a woman? That’s how it is always shown on TV or fairytales. But she is a girl. And Joohyun is a girl too.

How can then, they marry each other?

"I-I, have a question to ask you," Seulgi stated quietly, nervousness evident in her voice.

Daesuk frowned. "Speak with no fear Seulgi. A Kang fears no one. Not even their chieftain."

Seulgi smacked herself mentally. She is supposed to be fearless and strong. She is the future leader of her family! Even if she is scared of questioning her father's decision, she can't show it to him.

She needs to show her father a strong face.

"I have been told that my marriage is arranged to the second eldest of Bae family."

Daesuk leaned forward, looking at his daughter carefully. "Yes, that is correct. The agreement was made before you were born."

Seulgi nodded. She already knew this. She knew that her life partner has been chosen before she even came to earth. And it's because of this reason that she would be marrying a girl.

This agreement would have never been made if her gender was already revealed.

"But my future spouse is a girl. Is it alright for me to marry a girl when I myself am a girl? Our customs dictate that marriage is between a man and woman."

The Kang patriarch stood up from his seat. With swift strides, he reached his confused daughter. Kneeling down in front of her so that they were at equal eye level, he addressed his daughter's confusions in a levelled voice.

"Tell me Seulgi, what is marriage according to us?"

"Marriage is an unquenchable fire between two souls, which will warm the long dark nights, full of terrors. The two will keep burning in the fire till their last breath. Marriage has the sanctity of fire, and breaking its vows means you are dishonourable, deserving to burn in the seven fires of hell."

Seulgi recited, the words naturally rolling off her tongue. She has been taught this ever since she was born. Nothing is more important than upholding the honour of marriage. For the modern world, it is alright to divorce your spouse if the marriage is not working.

But a Kang will not abandon marriage under any circumstances. Thinking of divorce is the most cowardly act a Kang can do. Same goes with remarriage.

A Kang marries only once. One soul, one heart, one flesh, now and forever. Forever means that the two spouses would reincarnate again and again from fire to be married to each other.

This is the tradition of Kangs. Traditions that they have followed with unfaltering faith for a millennium.

If Seulgi's marriage ends up happening, then she will follow it too. She will be bounded for life with Joohyun Bae. It's her honour to do so.

"Is it mentioned anywhere that marriage is between man and a woman Seulgi?"

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows as she went over the words she just said. The whole quotation explicitly stated two souls and not man and woman. Her eyes lit up when she realized this. If marriage is between two souls then it is okay to marry a girl.

She can marry Joohyun and keep her father's word!

"No father. Marriage is between two souls. So, I can marry Joohyun and uphold my family name right?"

The Kang patriarch smiled. He patted his daughter's head proudly as he explained why the word soul was used in this family quotation.

"We believe that marriage is endless, it is eternal. The two who are bonded by marriage keep on reincarnating just to marry each other. For us, marriage is eternal. Hence, we say that marriage is between two souls. Because souls are eternal."

Daesuk stood up, looking down at her understanding daughter warmly. "For us, marriage knows no gender Seulgi. It's a promise of eternity for us. A promise you need to uphold when you marry Joohyun fourteen years from now."

Seulgi nodded, her eyes burning with determination. She was stupid for worrying over such a trivial matter. Why was she even bothering to compare the standards of the world to the standards of her family? The world is filled with average, useless people who just keep on complaining about their boring lives. They are not Kangs who go on to achieve something, to actually contribute something in this world.

Kangs are different from the world. Their standards are different from the worldly standards. Kangs don't follow, they lead.

But she still had one little confusion.

"What role am I supposed to play? She and I are both women, both of us would be wives. Who will then be the husband?"

Daesuk chuckled, shaking his head in humour. "There will be no husband, for there is no man Seulgi. And who said that only husband can protect? A wife is a fierce protector of her family." Daesuk tapped the red dragon emblazed on his black shirt, right on his heart. "And our family patron is Bul Yong, the fire-breathing dragon. And do you know what a dragon does to protect their hoard?"

Seulgi's eyes hardened, her voice coming out so menacing and powerful that a grown man would be scared of this little heiress.

"A dragon would protect and guard their hoard with their dying breath. No one is allowed to even look upon or touch the hoard. The hoard belongs only to the dragon."

Daesuk's eyes shone with pride. Seulgi is truly a blooded Kang, exhibiting fierceness and possessiveness as a Kang should. She would be a splendid leader in the future.

"Yes, and Joohyun Bae would be the most precious treasure of your hoard. You will be the one who would guard her, take care of her and protect her with your very fire of life."

Seulgi took those words by heart, vowing to follow up on it. And she would. Joohyun would be her lawful wife, someone with whom she would share her everything. Even a small child as Seulgi knows that she has to cradle this Joohyun Bae in her arms for the whole life.

Her father changed this country's very law to make this marriage happen. All because of a promise. And Seulgi would give up her everything for Joohyun, whom she has never met.

Because no promise is bigger than marriage. And for the Kangs, a promise is an honour. And nothing comes before honour.

But still, a small part of her hopes that Joohyun would be beautiful, kind and caring. Just like a Princess. Seulgi loves princesses. They are so graceful, elegant and pretty. It makes her want to hoard them in her room. In fact, she collects princess dolls just because she finds them pretty.

Her favourite is Princess Belle of Beauty and the Beast. She is so bookish and sweet. But she is strong and sassy too. Perfect for her.

She hopes that Joohyun is a bit just like Belle, but it's okay if she is not though. Whatever Joohyun is like, she would still take care of her. Because Joohyun will be hers and she takes care of what belongs to her.

But, she does want to know about her future bride. "What is Joohyun like father?"

Daesuk ruffled her curious daughter's chocolate brown mop of hair softly, a teasing smile playing on his thin lips. "I am afraid I can't tell you that daughter. Our traditions dictate that the engaged couple stay completely unaware of each other until they finally meet on their wedding eve. You can't see her, talk to her or even send something to her until both of you are married. And your exposure to media content would be closely regulated so that nothing of Joohyun catches your attention." The man smiled sympathetically at her very sad daughter. "And the same goes for Joohyun."

Seulgi looked down, her face crestfallen. She desperately wanted to know something of her future life partner. But she can't even send a gift or letter to her. Nothing at all. She had hoped that she would be able to become friends with her, maybe pen pals, but now, even that is not possible.

She would be marrying a complete stranger.

Seulgi sighed with disappointment. Even though this is very upsetting, she has to accept this. Traditions are part of their family honour, a part of her honour as the Kang heir. She would respect the restrictions set on her.

But still, some information of Joohyun would have helped in knowing just what the other girl likes. She wants to be a good wife for Joohyun, and some knowledge of the other girl would have greatly helped.

But it's okay. With or without any prior knowledge of her future bride, she would be a good wife to Joohyun.

"I understand father. But . . . Can you tell me just a little about her? Just a little?"

Seulgi looked at her father anxiously as he thought over her request. But he finally took pity on his desperate daughter.

"Joohyun would be the princess you always wanted for yourself, Seulgi."

                                         ●●●

"I am supposed to marry a girl? How could this be possible father? I am supposed to marry a boy right?"

Eleven years old Joohyun Bae was utterly confused at what her father just said. She was just informed that her marriage is fixed to the heiress of the Kang clan. And she easily accepted that. Arranged marriages are the norm of Bae family. It is through strategic marriages that Bae clan rose to power a thousand years ago, and continues to keep the power.

The women of the Bae family are exceptionally beautiful, so it is no wonder that they will be married off to rich, powerful families. This system of marrying into powerful families has continued on for generations, keeping Bae standing on the stage of the world. And it's all because they sold off their women to hungry wolves like they are fresh meat.

It is the duty of every Bae female to be the ideal wife. To put on a lifelong show to attract potential husbands who would enrich the Bae family.

And Joohyun knew this was her own fate. Even at the age of eleven, she knew what would happen to her as soon as she reaches her early twenties. She would be married to the highest bidder, a fat, ugly rich man who is probably double her age, making her serve him for whole life.

But she would be married to a female, much to her shock.

Joohyun doesn't know what to feel at this moment. Should she be happy that she won't be marrying a man who would make her a servant for life, or that she would be marrying a girl, which is completely unheard of?

To be honest, anything is better than being married to a man. Seeing what happened to my elder sister after her marriage or any other Bae woman in our clan history . . . I would happily marry the Kang heiress.

Joohyun's father smiled at her daughter. The little girl noticed how happy the smile was as if he is happy that his daughter would be marrying a girl.

Or more specifically, Seulgi Kang, the future leader of one of the strongest families in the whole world.

"Yes, you would be marrying the Kang heiress my Hyunie. And you should be happy with this prospect. Kangs are extremely fierce and protective of their spouses. She would take care of you, just like I always wanted for you."

The Bae patriarch smiled sadly then, his face awash with past memories.

"In the beginning, I was absolutely against this marriage, but now, after seeing what happened with your sister, and considering the fate of every Bae woman, I am grateful for this agreement. Who cares if Seulgi is a girl Joohyun? She would be a much better life partner than any of the disgusting men that rave their eyes on Bae women."

Joohyun attentively listened to her father's sad words. She was beginning to warm up to this Seulgi Kang. She seems like a warm, caring person, someone who can protect her from the men who keep staring at her.

"Your happiness is important for me, baby girl. And I am sure that Seulgi would make you happy. She is a Kang, and Kangs regard marriage very highly. She would stay loyal only to you. You would be the centre of her world." The man smiled happily at her daughter, as he kept on encouraging his daughter. "You know that our clan symbol, our patron is a Swan right?"

Joohyun nodded. Their clan name Bae comes from the Korean word Baegjo, which means swan. And just like a swan, the Baes possess immense beauty and grace.

But for women, it is an extra mile.

A Bae woman is the epitome of innocence, purity and beauty. And to preserve these values, the girls are locked inside the clan premises from the day they are born. They are not allowed to venture outside, be part of the world in fear that it would ruin the innocence and beauty the Baes value so much. Instead, the girl would be homeschooled into being a perfect wife, and would only come out of her extremely sheltered life on the day of her marriage.

And this is the fate of Joohyun. She won't be allowed to go outside of her clan building until the day she is married to Seulgi Kang.

Seulgi is freedom for her.

"A swan represents loyalty, duty and service. You would be the next matriarch of Kang family. And to fulfil your role as Kang heiress's wife you have to be dutiful to her. A swan breathes for their mate. Your every breath would belong only to your wife. You would be obedient to her. Do you understand Joohyun?"

The little girl nodded with ready acceptance. Obedience is something that ran in their blood. Submitting to a stronger power is how their family stayed in power. It also shows in the grooming of their women. A woman would submit to the husband. Their devotion and submission run so deep that wives don't even take their husband's name, deeming it disrespectful to call their husband by name. It's a shameless act, something that is frowned upon by the Baes.

But Seulgi is a girl, not a man. Still, Joohyun would be obedient to her. Because the way father is talking about the Kang heiress, it is clear would be the one with more power.

Baes always submit to power higher than their own in marriage, happily serving them.

"I would be a good wife to the young head. Loyal, supportive and abide by my every duty to her. As befits of my family name."

The Bae patriarch smiled warmly at his daughter, patting her head softly. Joohyun is seeing her father this happy after a very long time. Ever since what happened with her elder sister, he had been morose with depression, his beautiful features always without any light.

But today, he looks proud of himself and Joohyun.

The little girl knew that Seulgi must be really special, or why else does her father trust the Kang heiress so much. Maybe Seulgi is a knight in shining armour, who would always protect her? Is that's why her father is so trustful of her?

Joohyun always wanted a handsome knight in shining armour.

"Is the young head a knight in shining armour? Just like in the fairy tales?"

The elderly man looked at his daughter for a moment. "No my child, Seulgi is not a knight in shining armour. But she is something even better."

Joohyun furrowed her brows in confusion. What could be better than a knight in shining armour?

Her father soon answered her curiosity.

"She is the dragon you always needed Joohyun. She would burn anyone who dares touch you with their filthy hands."

                                       ●●●

"I am sorry, but I cannot accept your feelings. I am already taken."

Seulgi dispassionately watched as the blonde American girl in front of her burst out crying. She felt a little bad for her, but not too much. After all, it is known in the whole Harvard University that Seulgi Kang stays away from dates, hookups or anything of the sort. Instead, she just stays away from the average people, studiously working on her double degree of Mechanical engineering and Business Administration along with a gunsmithing program.

But still, men and women are drawn to this antisocial twenty-year-old girl like moths to a flame.

"Just who is this person you are so devoted to?! That guy is not here-"

"It's a girl. Now, if you excuse me, I have better places to be. I hope you find someone better." And with that, the tall brunette turned away from the sobbing girl, going on her way. She needs to get a cup of coffee. Her head is throb bingo after all this drama.

But the blonde refused to give up. She lunged forward, grabbing hold of Seulgi's arm.

"What the? Hey, let go of my-"

"Let's us hook up then! Just for fun! You obviously have a long-term distance with whoever this girl is-"

Seulgi growled, feeling anger surging in her veins. How can this mere peasant of a girl insult her fiancée?! Joohyun is not some "whoever this girl is'! She is her future wife! She belongs to her!

And no one makes fun of anything that belongs to Seulgi Kang.

"She is my fiancée! Don't you dare insult her! She is so much better than a characterless girl like you who throws themselves at anyone just out of attraction. Have some self-dignity foolish girl! Take relationships seriously."

The blonde's mouth flapped like a goldfish fish at what the brunette just snarled at her. "Y-You have a fiancée?"

"Yes I do, and I adore her with my life. Now, let me go. I have better things to do then waste my time with you!"

The blonde American let go of her tight grip on Seulgi's button up shirt, tears streaming out of her eyes. The brunette had attacked where it hurts most to women. Her very character. But then, Seulgi comes from a clan that values seriousness in their relationships, especially with a loved one.

Hookups, breakups . . . They don't exist in a Kang's dictionary. If a Kang gets committed to someone then it is for life.

Everyone stayed clear of the young prodigy as she took long, powerful strides to a nearby cafe. Seulgi has a reputation for being isolated from others. Others think it is because of her excessive pride, and it is somewhat true.

The girl just doesn't find the laidback Americans worth her time. She finds it disgusting how these foreigners can keep skipping from one relationship to another like it's a game of table tennis. She finds it disgusting how casually they treat sex as. As if it's a coin slot anyone can access.

Heavens, call her xenophobic but she absolutely hates the dating culture of United States of America. And the marriages are even worse. A fifty percent divorce rate? Don't these bimbos know the meaning of commitment?!

Seulgi sighed, slumping down on her customary seat at the nearest café. She knows that it is unfair to compare her high standards with the standards of this country, or hell the whole world, but she can't help it.

Everything just pales in her eyes.

Everything pales in front of her Joohyun Bae.

Ordering a cup of bitter espresso, she sat back, gazing out of the window, her bronze eyes glassy as her eyes wandered to the girl who is thousands of miles away from her.

Over the years, she has tried her best to get scraps of any knowledge related to her fiancée. She even begged her younger sister to share something about Joohyun. And what she found both pleased her and upset her.

Joohyun is right now concealed up in the Bae clan compound, being schooled in the arts of being a perfect Bae woman. And she has been kept from interacting with the world ever since she was born.

Seulgi was angered by this. What kind of family tradition is this?! To lock away your own daughter away from the world? Oh, how she wanted to break into that building which imprisons her fiancée and rescue her. But she can't. She has to respect the traditions of her to-be in-laws, even if she doesn't like it.

And, she would be lying if she said she doesn't like this. Because hell, a part of her, a very dark, dominating part of her relish in the fact that her Joohyun is so innocent and pure, being moulded into a perfect wife just for her. She would be the one to take everything that is first of her wife. Just like Joohyun would be the first to have Seulgi's every first.

Joohyun is a perfect girl for any Kang. Nowadays it is so rare to find a woman that is submissive. Every woman is aggressively independent, which Seulgi does think is a step forward for the world.

But Kangs crave for submission. Whether it is a man or woman, Kang demands obedience from their partners.

Seulgi screwed her eyes shut, reigning in her dark thoughts. But she can't really help it. Asserting dominance is part of Kang blood and their upbringing. This is just the way she is. But times have changed. The modern world is not like the old days where strength and dominance were celebrated.

Now, marriage has to be between equals with equal power dynamics. Both the partners are independent of each other. Unlike the olden days where one was the protector and one was the nurturer. Where one was dominant and one was submissive. The roles were so clear-cut. But now the roles in marriage have become blurred. This is both good and bad for modern-day marriage. Or else why is the divorce rate peaking?

Seulgi would respect her wife, take care of her and protect her. She would do it as it is the honourable thing to do. It is expected of her as the Kang heiress. But over the years, her extreme curiosity has turned in to genuine feelings for the other girl.

She thinks of Joohyun when she sleeps, when she eats, when she studies . . . Joohyun Bae is always on her mind. Her mind always keeps painting an image of her to-be wife.

But she especially longs for the girl whenever she looks at the moon. Her sister's words ring in her head when she lays her eyes on the beautiful moon.

"I saw Joohyun unnie in my visit to the compound unnie, and I have to say, the rumours are absolutely correct! She is truly moon Goddess among us mortals. I swear, I was blinded by her smile! It was the very crescent of the moon! That girl is ethereal! I am so jealous of you unnie! You would be marrying the moon princess itself!"

Seulgi smiled to herself. A moon princess huh? Well, she has to admit that Princess Joohyun sounds better than Princess Belle now. Oh, how times have changed.

It is said that separation makes the heart go wander, but for her, it is the opposite. Seulgi can't wait to finally meet her moon princess.

To spend each and every day of her life with her. To share her everything with her.

Seulgi was disturbed from her thoughts when a waiter put a cup of espresso in front of her. Saying her thanks, she leisurely sipped at her coffee, thinking how stupid her mind is to even try to paint an image of Joohyun.

My mind does not possess enough colours or talent to paint a moon princess. To paint my Joohyun.

I can't wait to turn twenty-four and finally meet you, Joohyun.

                                         ●●●

Joohyun pressed her face against the glass of her bedroom window, staring at the rising sun. Over the years, she has developed a habit of waking up at the crack of dawn, just to see the sun peeking out of the horizon.

The rising sun gives her hope that one day she would get out of her cage, and finally breathe. It keeps her praying to the Gods to make time pass in a blink of her eye. She is just so tired of hours and hours of classes on etiquette, cooking, dancing, flower arrangement, language . . . Practically every feminine art on this planet.

She has to be the perfect wife for Seulgi Kang.

But how much more perfect does she has to get? She just wants to marry her fiancée now. Her patience is running out. With every rumour that reaches her ears concerning her to-be wife, her fascination with the Kang heiress grows.

Seulgi is abroad right now, probably in the States, pursuing her higher studies as her servant told her. Over the years, Seulgi has aced at everything she does, bringing laurels to her family name. But what warms up Joohyun the most is the fact that Seulgi has avoided all sorts of romantic link-ups.

Not a single rumour of Seulgi having a single affair reached her ear. The girl is being faithful to the engagement between them.

And Joohyun appreciates this so much. Because this proves that the Kang heiress is just like her father described her to be.

Fierce, loyal and protective.

Joohyun knows this is a crazy thing to say, but she longs to besides Seulgi. Anyone else would be disgusted at the notion of arranged marriage, but not her.

Having a spouse like Seulgi Kang is extremely rare for a Bae. A Bae woman is always abused for her submissive nature. Men take advantage of her gentleness.

But Seulgi won't be like that. She is a Kang. And Kangs are notorious for being extremely devoted to the honour of their spouse.

They are like the sun, giving away their everything just to make their other half shine brightly. But the modern age people think that Kangs are obsessive, lustful monsters for their very dominant nature of love.

However, Joohyun welcomes such caring dominance. It compliments her nature perfectly.

The ideals of Kang and the ideals of Bae fit together like a perfect puzzle. Then why have we been at war with each other when we are just made for each other?

The raven basked in the rays of the newborn sun, her eyes closed as her skin warmed up. She wondered if Seulgi's touch would be this warm? This gentle but strong? She wished she knew more about her fiancée, to know what she likes to eat, what are her hobbies, the colour of her eyes . . . But she is not allowed to. The Kangs have a strict rule of keeping the engaged couple away from each other.

Joohyun has to find consolation in the sun, imagining that her young head is as warm but fiery as the ball of raging inferno in the blue sky.

The sun reminded her of Seulgi. Because she is her ray of sunshine.

Four years more, and then I will be free from one cage and fall right into another cage. But at least I won't be alone in the cage of marriage.

You will be there with me, Young Head. That's enough for me.

                             **************

Teaser for the next chapter:

"It is your wedding day unnie. Finally! How are you feeling? Do you want to run away? I have an escape plan-"

"Don't be ridiculous Sooyoung. I have been looking forward to this day for years. Why on earth would I want to run away?!"

"Ughh, relax unnie I was just kidding. And are you this eager for the wedding night as well?"

"W-What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Here's my new seulrene fanfic! And this is gonna be pretty different from the usual arranged marriage AUs.
> 
> I hope the concepts I am introducing is understandable. It is based a lot on mythology and stuff.
> 
> And yeah, there would be a clear dom/sub dynamic in this fanfic. If that's not your cup of tea then this isn't the fanfic for you. :(
> 
> Got any questions, theories, thoughts criticism or just anything? Well, leave me a comment then! Comments make me very happy! And I would make sure to reply to each one of them!
> 
> And I am sorry for Seulgi's rude comments to Americans. I wrote her as a very uptight character. Please don't be offended! T-T
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe and upvote! :)
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Laying Claim

Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic.

Scientists from the University of Newcastle upon Tyne led by biologist Karim Nayernia discovered a method of creating partly developed sperm cells, otherwise known as "spermatogonial" stem cells, from the bone marrow of female volunteers, entirely in-vitro (outside the human body)

A "female sperm" cell could fertilize an egg cell, a procedure that, among other potential applications, might enable female same-sex couples to produce a child that would be the biological offspring of its two mothers. It is also claimed that production of female sperm may stimulate a female to be both the mother and father (similar to asexual reproduction) of an offspring produced by her own sperm.

"It seems like our twenty-four years of funding to this project is a success, father." Seulgi commented as she went over all the reports and case studies of the project. The 'female sperm' project has been declared valid worldwide since last three years, and now, it is showing tremendous success as a viable option for same-sex procreation.

There have been minimal to no physical, mental or genetic defects found in the newborn infants, with the normal birth rate being 943 healthy infants out of 1000 infants. She was truly impressed by this human marvel. Though females of some species have been able to reproduce on their own through the process of parthenogenesis, now, human females too don't need a man to reproduce. But keep in mind, that all infants born this way would be female because of no involvement of men. Because there is no Y chromosome.

Seulgi doesn't mind this one bit. A small baby girl is perfect for her. She hopes it is perfect for Joohyun as well.

But sadly, this process is very expensive, as it involves a whole team of genetic scientists to convert bone marrow to a viable sperm. And this takes big bucks to do so. But that's no worry for Seulgi. She can afford this easily. She is the heiress of a multibillion-dollar family.

"Yes, our hard work has given such excellent results. Now I can die peacefully after seeing my grandkids." Daesuk said, relaxing back on his study chair.

Seulgi chuckled. "I and Joohyun would have been able to have kids through other means too. Insemination was a good option, and there are plenty of male members in our clan."

"But now, you both can have a child of your own. Just like I wanted, and you wanted this as well Seulgi. That's why you moved to States for your studies just so you can keep an eye on the research. Now, the Kang clan has a true heir."

Seulgi smiled, putting down the file on the oak desk. She did want to have a child of her own blood. That's why, when her father had told her about this research he was funding, she was over the moon. The only reason she moved to the US after high school was to watch the research more closely. And it was such fulfilling experience to see the years of their hard work finally bear fruit.

"No matter how much I thank you father, it won't be enough. You have made sure that this marriage has no obstacles of any sort. I swear, I would be a good spouse to Joohyun."

Seulgi thought about all the hurdles they faced over the years, hurdles her father faced. Conservative of South Korea was against same-sex marriage and procreation. But then, the whole Kang family started the promotion and awareness campaign for same-sex relations, just so that society would change its perception. Of course, there were times when Kangs had to resort to more . . . violent methods to convince a few religious and conservative groups, but that's fine.

When a Kang wants something, they get it even at the cost of blood and tears. The world can go fuck itself.

"I know you would be one Seulgi. You have been fixated on Joohyun ever since you were a child." Seulgi blushed slightly as her father chuckled. "But I can't blame you. That girl has the beauty of Gods. I don't think anyone this beautiful was born in the whole Bae family history."

The twenty-year-old girl frowned slightly. All her life she has just been hearing about Joohyun's godly beauty, without a single glimpse of the girl herself. And it killed her from inside. It drove her insane to hear others praise her fiancée when she hasn't even looked at that face, which belonged only to her.

Others have seen her, but I haven't. And I am her future wife. I would be marrying her two days later. But I still haven't seen her.

Gods, I absolutely hate this family tradition. I hate anything that keeps me away from what's rightfully mine. Joohyun is mine, but I have to hear about her from others! This is not fair . . . Absolutely not fair.

Seulgi felt even more angrier at what her father said next.

"Don't tell this to your mother, but Joohyun is even more beautiful than her-"

She has heard enough, if she hears anymore then she would seriously punch her father's face. With a scowl on her lips, she growled at her father to stop talking about her to-be bride.

"Keep your eyes on your woman father! Joohyun is to be my wife, so I suggest you keep your eyes down when you look at her."

Daesuk blinked at his daughter and then burst out laughing. Raising his hands in surrender, he apologized to his fuming daughter.

"My sincere apologies daughter! And you do realize that I love my wife the most right? I would never think ill of Joohyun. She is like a daughter to me." He then smirked. "And how do you plan to keep the world from looking at her? Mark my words, everyone would stare at her."

Seulgi's scowl deepened. "I would just glare at them till they die then. My wife deserves to be looked at respectfully. She is not some object people can stare at."

Daesuk arched his eyebrow. "And you can?"

"If she allows me the privilege then yes, I can."

He shook his head, laughing to himself. Seulgi too cheered up at the jovial mood of the study. She is about to get married in two days, but she does not feel any wedding jitters. Maybe it is because unlike normal people, she doesn't run away from responsibilities.

She embraces them.

And she can't wait to embrace her Joohyun.

                                      ●●●

Seulgi adjusted the long, billowing sleeves of her black, richly embroidered hanbok, taking a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves.

Today is the day she would be forever bound to the vows of marriage. Today, she would finally look at the girl she grew up hearing about.

Today, she is getting married.

"It is your wedding day unnie. Finally! How are you feeling? Do you want to run away? I have an escape plan-"

Seulgi glared at her youngest sister. Running away from the wedding? Baah! She will never do that! Yes, she is nervous, but that's because she would be seeing Joohyun for the first time in twenty-four years. She doesn't know what her reaction would be. And Seulgi hates the unknown. She likes to be prepared for everything and anything.

But nothing can prepare her for her wife.

"Don't be ridiculous Sooyoung. I have been looking forward to this day for years. Why on earth would I want to run away?!"

The tall redhead rolled her brown eyes at her elder sister.

"Ughh, relax unnie I was just kidding. And are you this eager for the wedding night as well?"

"W-What?!"

The brunette was left slack-mouthed. For all her life she has accepted her marriage with Joohyun as fact. But never did she think how a relationship between two women is supposed to work.

She never thought of sex. Ever.

Her mind was just fixated on taking care of her wife. And satisfying her wife's physical needs is part of that, she now realized. But Seulgi doesn't know a single thing of sex with women.

And now that she thinks of it, can her sexuality even see Joohyun in a sexual light? Because honestly speaking, she never ever thought of Joohyun in a sexual way.

Would she be able to even satisfy her wife properly? When she is so confused about herself?

Sooyoung frowned, noticing how turbulent her sister is. "Unnie? Are you alright? You-"

"Oh Sooyoung, do I have to be interested in women to have . . . intimate relations with Joohyun?"

Sooyoung blinked, not able to believe that her sister is having sexuality crisis right on her wedding day.

"I-I haven't seen women in that way. Ever! How will I then know I am attracted to women? How will I please Joohyun if I am not even attracted to females?!"

"Unnie . . ."

Seulgi clicked her fingers as a light bulb went off on her head. "Oh, I know! We both can take our time, explore our marriage slowly. There is no need to rush into sex-"

"Umm . . . I am sorry to burst your bubble unnie, but you have to consummate your marriage today only. You know the tradition right?"

Seulgi spun on her heels, looking baffled at her sister. "W-What tradition?!"

Sooyoung arched her brow. "The bedding ritual. The wedding night is always consummated so that the Gods bless the matrimony. Do you want to anger our Gods unnie?"

The brunette's expression fell. How could she forget the tradition of bedding?! It has been followed for generations. But in her defence, almost all the Kang marriages have been based on love. Rarely does an arranged marriage happen, especially when the couple is engaged from birth.

How can Seulgi take Joohyun when she doesn't know a single thing about her?!

Think, think Seulgi! You have to weasel your way out of this ritual! I can't take Joohyun just like this! And most of all, I am not ready yet too . . .

"And don't even think of escaping this unnie! Mother would check the bed sheets-"

"SHE WOULD WHAT?!"

The 20-year-old college girl winced at sister's loud yell. "Oh come on unnie! Stop freaking out! You have a whole night to yourself! Make Joohyun unnie comfortable, talk to her . . . Just don't be a coward unnie."

"I AM NOT A-!"

Seulgi was stopped in between by her younger sister Seungwan, who poked her head in the dressing room.

"We have to leave for the bride's house now! Stop bickering and get ready both of you! Father is waiting!"

Seulgi huffed, quietly following both her sisters.

Her mind was in turmoil through the journey. She did not want to force Joohyun into anything. Hell, she herself is not confident if she can bed another woman. But the tradition needs to be upheld as well.

Oh Dragon God, what am I supposed to do? I have never felt so reluctant in following rules.

Seulgi sighed. She has to deal with this whole bedding business when the time comes. For now, she has a wedding to attend.

                                    ●●●

The whole wedding took place in the courtyard of Bae compound. The place was decorated with colourful banners and the clan symbols of dragon and swan were present everywhere.

Especially on the hanboks of both the clan members, with a red dragon and a black swan emblazed on the Kang's black hanbok and Bae's white hanbok respectively.

The ceremony was two hours long, consisting of rituals of a traditional Korean wedding.

Pre-wedding performance by Samulnori a traditional percussion quartet.

Chin-young-rye(親迎禮), in which Joohyun’s family greeted Seulgi.

Jeon-an-rye(奠雁禮) in which presentation of wooden geese took place. The wild geese symbolize harmony and love between the spouses. Wild geese mate for life; they keep their promises of love and never find another, even if they lost their partner.

Gyo-bae-rye(交拜禮), in which Joohyun and Seulgi faced each other, bowing to the other woman. Bowing represents the promise of commitment to each other.

Hap-geun-rye(合巹禮), during which both the women combined the gourd dipper. The two halves of gourd dipper represent the brides to be one whole with one another.

And finally, Seong-hon-rye(成婚禮), or the declaration of the wedding, in which Joohyun and Seulgi bowed to both families and guests. The members of Kang seemed to be joyous and very open about the wedding, happily blessing the newly married couple. But Seulgi was disappointed to see the lukewarm reception of Bae members. Their voices were cold and stiff, greatly annoying her. But at least, Joohyun's father was very warm with her, trusting his daughter in her hands.

"Please take care of my baby girl, esteemed Kang heiress. I am handing over her happiness in your hands."

Seulgi bowed at her father in law. "Your daughter will only cry happy tears. I promise you of this. I would make her happy even at the cost of this whole world's tears."

If it was not for Joohyun's veil, she would have seen the wide smile on her wife's lips.

When this was done, both the brides got ready for the next, final rituals.

This is no ordinary wedding. This is a union between two powerful ancient clans who have their own traditions and customs. So, it is inevitable that there would be a marriage ritual unique to each family.

Seulgi was staring at her veiled wife carefully, trying to make out the features of the other woman. But unfortunately, the veil was almost opaque, leaving the Kang heiress to connect the dots on her own.

But, seeing the graceful but demure posture of her wife in her elegant white Hanbok, Seulgi knew Joohyun was a woman of character. She was petite, with long, glossy black hair pinned up into an elaborate bun.

Joohyun was beautiful, and Seulgi was helpless in front of her, staring at her throughout the various ceremonies that took place. Even Sooyoung had to mouth at her to stop staring.

But she just can't. All she wanted to do was take off that hateful veil from her wife's face, and finally see the face that has been haunting her for her whole life.

"Daughter, the lamp."

Seulgi broke away her intense stare on her wife, taking the oil lit lamp from her father, who lightly quipped at his fixated daughter.

"You have the whole night to admire your wife. Keep your mind in the present now Seulgi."

It took extreme willpower to keep her blush limited to only the tips of her ears. Her father chuckled softly, stepping back. Seulgi shot him a glare, but then her foul mood immediately lightened up when she heard Joohyun's soft giggle.

Seulgi's head snapped to her wife, drinking in the soft tenor of that bell-like giggle. She desperately wanted to hear it again. She desperately wanted to hear Joohyun's voice.

"Seulgi . . . The lamp." Kang patriarch reminded his daughter again.

The brunette sighed. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she is about to do next.

Remembering her ancestors, she placed her palm directly over the hot, bright yellow flame, letting her skin be burned by the fire.

The white hanbok clad bride gasped, stepping forward slightly in concern.

But Seulgi's thundering voice kept her and everyone rooted to their feet.

"I, Seulgi Kang, the heiress of Kang, descended from the very womb of Bul Yong, born of fire itself, on this very day, taking this burning flame on my skin as the witness, vow to Joohyun of the noble name Bae, to be faithful in the face of every dark night. May my fire warm you, my wife. May my sword cut down any eyes that look upon you. Your honour is my honour, and anyone who would breach it would be burned alive by the dragon's flame."

Seulgi paused for a moment, wondering if she should add the extra line she thought of, just for this day. This is a special promise she made just for Joohyun.

Feeling the flame licking at her skin, she decided to say it.

"You are the moon of my life. That is all I know and all I need to know. And if this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me."

The Kang patriarch came forward, taking away the lamp from Seulgi's hand. The brunette glanced down at the bright red round spot on her palm. This burn mark would be left to heal on its own, resulting in a permanent burn scar, as it should be. This scar would remind her of her vows she made on this day.

The vows that she has to keep.

"Are you alright, young head?"

Seulgi looked up, looking at her wife. Joohyun's voice was just as she imagined, soft and sweet. Like vanilla with dashes of strawberry. It was perfect to her. But she slightly frowned at the very heavy concern in her voice. The brunette did not want her wife to worry over such a trivial matter.

"I am fine Joohyun. This is just a small burn." She softly replied with a comforting smile. Joohyun’s tense posture relaxed a bit, but not completely, but then her attention was diverted from the brunette as her father approached her with a sharp dagger.

Seulgi's eyes widened. Alarm bells were ringing in her ears when she saw the Bae patriarch hand over the engraved dagger gently on her wife's hands. She watched closely as Joohyun's posture went stiff for a moment, and then, she slashed the dagger right at her open palm.

A protective growl came out of the brunette. She immediately stepped forward but was held back by her father who shook his head at her worried daughter.

"It's their custom Seulgi. Respect it."

She wanted to snap back at her father. If this custom involved her wife bleeding, then she sure as hell won't respect it. And just as she was about to shove her father away, Joohyun went down on her knees, her head demurely bowed in front of her bewildered wife.

The raven held up the bloodied knife in her hands, presenting it to Seulgi who quietly watched her wife.

Despite Joohyun's very submissive position, her voice was loud and clear, as she made her vows to Seulgi.

"I, Joohyun Bae, leave behind my family name and embrace the Kang name with my heart, mind and soul. Just like the flowing blood from my hand, that can conform to any shape or form; I would mould my very being to your needs. I would obey your every wish and command. You own my breath, my blood and my mind. I would hide nothing from you, and never allow anyone other than you to touch me. If I ever betray you, then slit my throat open with this very dagger, young head. I give you my complete submission. Please, accept it."

Seulgi blinked. She blinked again. Such an open display of submission and obedience . . . Giving away such ownership and power to her.

Oh God, it pleased her. It pleased her protective and possessive instincts so much. Same people might step back from having such a heavy responsibility, or maybe even abuse it. But not her. She would make Joohyun her queen. Anything that her wife desires, she would give it to her.

She wants nothing more than to coddle and pamper this petite woman, who is giving away her very personal rights to her.

This is what she has always wanted from her bottom her heart. To be able to take care of Joohyun as much as she desires. And now, she can. Her wife had freely handed over the power to her. To decide what is right for her. And Seulgi would always keep Joohyun's interests in her heart.

"Seulgi, take the dagger from her. It is the custom for you to keep the dagger."

The brunette took the bloodied dagger from her wife's outstretched arms, keeping a gentle smile on her face. But then, she was surprised at what her wife suddenly said.

"Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. You are my sun & stars."

Seulgi's smile got wider. She tucked the dagger in her waist cloth, and then helped her wife to her feet. Smiling down at her, she wondered how the Gods above could make such a perfect match. Both the women complement each other so well.

She was so lost in her wife, that she barely heard the master of ceremonies’ words.

"And with this, the marriage has been sealed under the witness of every eye present here."

He stepped forward, replacing the white shroud with the swan symbol on Joohyun's hanbok, with a black shroud having the rising red Dragon embodied in it. Draping the Kang family shroud gently on Joohyun's shoulders, he formally declared Joohyun Bae as Joohyun Kang.

"In the eyes of the Gods, I declare you as Joohyun Kang!"

                                     ●●●

"Still nervous unnie? Sooyoung told me you were freaking out about your wedding night earlier."

Seulgi glanced at Seungwan, feeling somewhat comfortable in her younger sister's company. Unlike the mischievous and absolutely savage Sooyoung, Seungwan was of more open and calm disposition. Seulgi often seeks advice from her.

"Yes . . . I was afraid of my . . . attraction to females. I was worried if I would be able to please Joohyun. And I can't even take this slow and steady. I have to take her tonight itself. I am still concerned about this."

Seulgi looked at her sister helplessly. "I don't know if I can do it. I have never felt attraction to women. What if I don't find Joohyun appealing . . . in that way?"

Seungwan chuckled, patting her sister on the shoulder as they kept walking to the room specially prepared for the wedded couple. "Oh, don't worry about this unnie. I have seen Joohyun unnie, and she is really appealing. Like seriously, if she was not yours I would have definitely courted her myself."

Seulgi narrowed her eyes at a grinning Seungwan. "Keep away from her, sister. I am warning you."

The light brunette snorted at her annoyed sister. "For someone who is so confused over her wife, you sure are possessive."

They both stopped in front of French doors. Seulgi gulped, burning a hole at the cherry wood doors in front of her.

"Alright, you are on your own now! Be gentle with her unnie!"

Seulgi barely heard her sister's goodbye, her mind was busy buzzing with fear. Beyond this door, Joohyun is there for her.

Her duty to take her is behind this door as well.

For once, she really disliked being so faithful to traditions. She was so unsure of herself, unsure of her attraction, her sexuality.

She sighed, pushing the doors open, entering the romantically lit room quietly. Mother had really gone overboard with scented candles and rose petals. But even this amorous atmosphere didn't arouse her, not one bit.

Quietly walking towards the bed stand, she placed her elaborate headgear on the stand, along with the dagger she was given today. Then, taking a deep breath, she glanced to her side.

There, her bride sat on the comfy bed with her legs tucked in front of her, her arms around her knees, her face still covered by the veil.

Seulgi could feel confidence surging in her. She has heard so much about her wife's beauty. Maybe, maybe she would find her motivation after looking at her wife's face?

With this line of thought, she drew away the translucent curtains around the Queen bed, sitting beside her wife. Joohyun's head was slightly bowed; her position demure, something Seulgi is now associating with her wife. Because Joohyun looks so natural this way. She has heard about the unparalleled obedience and submission of Bae women, but now she is witnessing it right in front of her.

But Seulgi won't take advantage of her wife. She would make sure that Joohyun is consenting to everything Seulgi decides for her.

Joohyun's honour is her honour.

"Hello . . . I am Seulgi Kang . . . But you must already know that . . ." She looked down, her face lit with embarrassment. She just felt so jittery around her wife, about whom she knew nothing.

She just doesn't know how to start a conversation.

Joohyun giggled quietly, cheering up Seulgi. "Yes, young head. And I am Joohyun Kang. Your wife."

Seulgi nodded, clearing her throat. "A-And I am your wife." She grinned sheepishly. "May I take off your veil?"

The bride inclined her head in consent, and Seulgi reached forward to unpin the veil from Joohyun's black hair, carefully unclasping the many pins. Finally, she drew the veil away.

Seulgi swore that the very air was knocked out of her lungs when she looked at her wife for the first time. Because by the Gods, each and every one of those rumours praising Joohyun’s beauty to the highest heavens was right.

This woman is so beautiful that the word beautiful is inadequate to describe her beauty. All the sonnets of Shakespeare can't appreciate the sheer siren-like beauty of this woman.

Seulgi wondered if skin could be this flawless, this white? And the slight strawberry blush on Joohyun’s cheeks was her undoing. Seulgi felt an urge to nibble at those pink cheeks. And those red lips? There was no need for the lipstick that Joohyun is already wearing, for her natural lips are delicious enough, ripe enough, just inviting Seulgi to bite them raw.

But what Seulgi found most fascinating was her eyes. They had both innocence and maturity. As if Joohyun is aware of this world but still not a part of it. As if she belonged somewhere in heaven, because this mortal realm does not deserve a beauty like her.

Seulgi now knew why the Bae family kept this woman so sheltered. Because men would leer at her, taint her by their lustful stares.

But now Joohyun doesn't need to worry about the others. Because she would keep everyone away. No one would dare to touch her without her consent. She would make sure of it.

Seulgi would give her the perfect world.

"You are beautiful . . ." She gasped, trying to breathe, her eyes dilated, trying to imprint her wife on her retinas.

Joohyun blinked, and then smiled shyly. "Thank you. You are very beautiful too."

Seulgi chuckled in disbelief, scooting closer to her wife. "You are very kind for saying that."

"No! I really love your monolid eyes. They are so sharp! Mine are too droopy."

Seulgi cupped her wife's cheeks, smiling at Joohyun. She is really beginning to enjoy this conversation. "Your eyes are soulful Joohyun. So gorgeous. Don't ever be insecure about them, because I absolutely adore them." She chuckled happily. "And I always disliked my monolids. But after hearing your compliment, I feel better about them."

Joohyun raised her hands, her wide white sleeves brushing against Seulgi's hands as she held the brunette's hands against her cheeks. "Well, I am glad I can make you feel better about them. Because I really like them."

Seulgi pouted. "Just like them?"

"Okay, I absolutely love them."

The brunette grinned, leaning forward, pressing her forehead on Joohyun's. All her previous confusion has been swept away. She just feels so comfortable now. And her eyes can't stop wandering to those red lips.

She is pretty sure that the smouldering fire in her abdomen is arousal.

She feels attracted to her wife. She doesn't care about her sexuality now. She is ridiculously attracted to Joohyun, and that's all that matters.

"How much do you know about me?" Seulgi asked quietly, her hands still cradling Joohyun's face.

"You were the top performer at Harvard University, you like bikes, you are proficient in Taekwondo and . . ." Joohyun bit her lip. "You stayed single throughout the years."

The brunette smirked, drawing herself away from Joohyun, her arms now around her wife's waist.

"Why would I even look at anyone when I had you?"

Joohyun blushed, her eyes turning down. "Thank you for keeping your word. It means a lot to me."

Seulgi couldn't keep her urges in anymore. She leaned forward, kissing the blushing cheek of her wife. Keeping her lips pressed on her skin, she waited for any sign of resistance from her wife.

Much to her happiness, Joohyun actually relaxed, her arms now wounding around her neck, pulling her closer.

Seulgi didn't need any more cues from Joohyun. She pressed her lips again and again on the raven's cheek, whispering all the feelings she felt all these years.

"I always used to lie awake on the bed, trying to imagine your face, your voice. I was so curious about you. It frustrated me so much! I was your fiancée but I wasn't even allowed to contact you! I didn't even know your birthday! Oh Joohyun, I longed to know you. But you were like the moon on the sky, so within my reach, but I could never hold it in my hands."

"And you were like the sun to me, Young Head," Joohyun whispered back, humming in pleasure as Seulgi started to suck softly at her cheek. "You were my one ray of sunshine while I was kept in the Bae compound. Because I knew to marry you mean I would be free, free to explore the world with you."

Seulgi tightened her hold on her wife. She can't imagine what Joohyun must have gone through. To stay imprisoned for her whole life? But everything is fine now. She would show Joohyun the world. She would show how beautiful this world is.

Together, they will do so many things.

Letting go of Joohyun's reddened cheek, she closely held the raven to her chest, tucking her head beneath her chin. Her fingers gently undid the bunned hair of her wife, letting long tresses of black river flow freely. Running her fingers through the hair, she kissed Joohyun's ear, eliciting a gasp from the woman.

Oh . . . Her ears are sensitive? I must remember that.

"I would protect you, take care of you, and never let anyone or even myself infringe upon your honour. I would be a good wife Joohyun. I only ask for your obedience in return. Don't ever betray me."

Seulgi felt delicate fingers clench her black hanbok with determination. "You have my submission young head. You have the right to kill me if I ever betray you in the slightest."

Joohyun's voice was so soft and demure; Seulgi could feel her insides roaring for Joohyun.

She needed to lay claim.

Tilting Joohyun's face up by her chin, she gazed down at those gazelle-like eyes."Don't ever betray me Joohyun. Don't let anyone other than me enter your heart."

Joohyun smiled. "You had my heart ever since my father told me that I would be marrying you, young head."

Seulgi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Joohyun never calls her by name, but always by the title of Young Head. Why is this so?

When she asked this, Joohyun gently explained her family customs that are so deeply ingrained in her blood and mind. "A Bae woman never calls her husband by name. It is disrespectful to do so. And since you are the one with more power over me . . ."

"You can't call me by my name." Seulgi completed for her. She was a tad disappointed with this. She really wanted to hear her name in that beautiful voice. "If you wish to call me by my name, you can Joohyun. You are not compelled to abide by these rules."

"These are not just rules, young head. This is my culture, a part of me. I was brought up with these ideals. And I do respect you, Young Head. Please consider my not calling your name a token of my respect for you."

Seulgi blinked twice. She truly has no right to ask Joohyun to give up the ideals she was brought up with. If Joohyun wants to call her by her title then so be it. She would respect it.

And it really shows how much Joohyun respects her. She adores this fact.

"Alright, I understand Joohyun."

The raven's ruby red lips curved into a smile, and Seulgi’s eyes drank in the contours, texture and the shades of her wife's lips.

Everything left her mind. Only the desire to taste her Joohyun was left. She was so hesitant to take her wife before, but now?

She desperately wants to get consent from Joohyun. She wants to know her wife in a more intimate way. And she has no idea how she will go about this. She never really watched porn, or read up the mechanics of lesbian sex. But Seulgi trusts her instincts.

And right now, her carnal side is begging to show itself. She didn't even know she had such a raging libido inside her.

But first, she has to make sure Joohyun is okay with giving herself up.

"Joohyun, I am about to kiss you. If you ever feel uncomfortable, then push me away." She kissed her wife's forehead. "I promise, I would never do anything without your explicit consent."

Joohyun smiled, inclining her head in approval. Her posture was lax, with no nervousness. She really did trust her, Seulgi thought. And with this, she leaned down, capturing Joohyun's lipstick colored lips.

The kiss was extremely awkward for first few moments, with Seulgi just pressing her lips lightly. But then, she slowly started to move her lips. Hearing Joohyun's soft aah, Seulgi's control evaporated.

Giving up all her finesse, Seulgi held Joohyun closer, almost bringing the woman on her lap. She suckled Joohyun's each lip separately in her mouth, getting the annoying lipstick off her lips.

Now, bringing Joohyun completely in her lap, she grabbed her wife's nape, pushing Joohyun’s mouth further on her own. Both the women were inexperienced, but made up for it by their passion.

And there was so much passion between them, as if gasoline met fire.

Joohyun opened her mouth slightly to breath, causing the brunette to brush her tongue almost inside Joohyun's mouth. Now curious, she shyly dipped her tongue inside, and what she tasted made her last string of control.

Pushing her wife against the many pillows, Seulgi quickly dominated the insides of Joohyun's mouth, coaxing her wife to come and play with her.

With their tongues dancing with each her other, the kiss became so wet and sloppy that saliva dribbled from their interlocked mouths. Seulgi's hands wandered Joohyun's body, trying to find a way to get her wife out of this giant hanbok.

She wants to feel her skin. She doesn't know why, but she craves to feel Joohyun's skin against her own.

Joohyun's fingers entangled in Seulgi's messy, tied up hair, tugging at it. Unlike the brunette, Joohyun had short lung capacity. But Seulgi was too lost in the kiss to pay attention to that.

But a few sharp tugs at her brown locks and Seulgi let her wife go. Sitting up, she looked down at her flushed Joohyun, who was taking in gulps of air to fill her starved lungs.

Aww . . . My little Joohyun can't kiss for long. I have to be careful next time.

"Are you alright Joohyun? Was I too rough?!" She asked, her breathing just slightly strained. Thanks to her heavy physical training, she can go on frenching her wife for several minutes.

But she needs to consider her precious Joohyun too.

"No . . . I am . . . Fine. I . . .  just need to get used to this." Joohyun whispered as her breathing calmed down.

Seulgi looked at her wife closely, for any subtle signs of rejection or discomfort. But seeing the glassy pleasure in Joohyun's eyes, she was relieved to see her wife enjoying this as much as her.

"Now, tell me how to get you out of this pompous, overblown gown. Because I need to feel you underneath me Joohyun."

                                 **************

Teaser for the next chapter:

"We won't be staying here at the family estate?"

"No Joohyun, we would be staying at my penthouse together. We would come back here after I become the clan head."

"I understand young head. So it would be just the two of us there?"

"Well, no, there is our housekeeper, Miss Jung there, but otherwise, yes, it's just the two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! If I left you hanging, then I am sorry for that! I am guilty as charged for this cliffhanger! ;)
> 
> I welcome comments! They make me super happy! So keep commenting readers! 
> 
> Feel free to say anything or asked me anything!
> 
> And here is the link for the female sperm note: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Female_sperm
> 
> Until next time! :)


	4. Claimed . . . Not quiet yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic.

"Y-Young Head . . . Please go lower . . ."

Seulgi glanced up at her writhing wife. Joohyun's eyes were screwed shut, her mouth half open as moans and breathy sighs keep escaping her little red mouth. The brunette loves how open Joohyun is in intimate moments.

She doesn't hide a single sound from her. The raven's sounds are so genuine and arousing that Seulgi can feel a jolt to her abdomen every time Joohyun moans. And it also helps the brunette in observing her wife. A soft pitch means she needs to work harder, and a high pitch means Seulgi has found a sensitive spot on her wife.

Taking Joohyun for her own is like playing a fine-tuned instrument. It will take time, but eventually, the Kang heiress would play her wife perfectly.

But right now, she needs to stop exploring her wife's body and listen to her needs. It's been hours, and she hasn't even gone below Joohyun's stomach.

"What do you need me to do? I am illiterate when it comes to this." Seulgi whispered as she let go of her wife's rosy nipple with a soft pop. "You have to guide me Joohyun."

The raven opened her glassy eyes, staring at Seulgi with open pleasure, who was looking up at her from her breasts. The brunette had pinned down her wife on the bed with her weight, both of them naked as the day they were born. But much to the brunette's disappointment, the candles in the room have long flickered out, dousing the room in darkness.

Only the dim moonlight was making Joohyun somewhat visible. But it wasn't enough for Seulgi. She wanted to see her wife's everything in sharp detail.

_Hmmm . . . I would take her in broad daylight someday. Then nothing could be hidden from me._

"Here, touch me here with your fingers Young Head." Seulgi was broken away from her thoughts as her wife gently took her hand on Joohyun's hip, guiding it slowly below her pelvic bone, and right into her centre.

Seulgi took a sharp intake of breath. Joohyun was practically flooding, and it was so, so hot underneath her fingertips. This means her wife is getting as much pleasure as her right? Because the brunette is pretty sure that she is this wet herself too. But Joohyun's tantalizing moans keep her distracted.

Seulgi's focus is only on making sure that this night is all for her wife. Her beautiful, beautiful wife.

"Tell me if I am doing this right." She whispered quietly, shifting her body up to face her wife. Now, she can clearly see Joohyun's wide tear stained eyes, her lipstick stained red lips, and the deep breaths she is taking.

Joohyun is enjoying this. Joohyun is feeling good.

She is making her feel good. This fact went straight into Seulgi's buzzing head. She is making this Goddess bend underneath her just by using her tongue and lips. The brunette never felt this powerful in her whole life.

But still, it's not enough; she needs to make Joohyun scream.

Dipping her head to plunge in her tongue inside Joohyun's mouth, she carefully mapped her wife's nether region, caressing her folds, dips and bumps. Her ears were attentively picking up the slightest change of pitch in her wife's moans.

And eureka! Joohyun gave the loudest moan inside Seulgi's mouth as the brunette brushed her fingers against the small mound of flesh, a little above the raven's entrance.

Seulgi drank in all of Joohyun's moans, as she rubbed on the bundle of nerves again and again, so much that the raven pulled hard at her brown locks, bucking her hips rapidly against the fingers.

The brunette was not having any of this. She wanted to take this nice and slow. And so, she pushed all her weight on Joohyun, completely locking her moments. She pushed her mouth further on Joohyun, plunging her tongue so deep that her wife's moans were muffled against her mouth.

For the next several minutes, Seulgi lazily dragged her fingertips on her wife's centre, pinching and rolling the clit between her thumb and forefinger; all the while she kept muffling all her wife's moans and cries.

She could feel her wife's desperation beneath her. Joohyun's genital was rippling with need, getting so slippery and drenched that Seulgi's whole palm was dribbled in her wife's fluids.

The raven was at her edge. For hours Seulgi has kept her hanging and hanging. Any attempt to speak was sealed by the brunette's mouth. Joohyun finally had enough. She dragged her hands through Seulgi's messy mop of hair, pulling at them so hard that the brunette felt her wife might actually rip out her hair.

"Y-Young Head . . . I want you inside me-"

"Inside where? You need to guide me Joohyun. I don't know anything about this."

The raven's onyx orbs flashed with irritation. Both knew that Seulgi was just teasing her, but Joohyun was at her limit. All grace and finesse can go to hell.

She needs her Young Head now.

"Please . . . No more games. I am begging you!"

Seulgi grinned. Nothing was hotter than hearing her wife beg. It pleased that dark beast inside her so much. Her wife was submitting before her.

Joohyun needs Seulgi. This fact pleased her. So much.

"Inside here?" Seulgi asked as she circled her wife's entrance.

"Yes, yes! There!"

The brunette poked the entrance lightly. It was so small; she could imagine her wife's walls clamp down on her finger so tightly. But this worried her. Because being this tight means it will be hurtful for her wife. Joohyun is so small that she would be having difficulty even taking Seulgi's middle finger.

"Joohyun, it will hurt. This is your first ti-"

"Please Young Head! Take me! I have waited my whole life for this! Don't hesitate!"

Seulgi growled. If Joohyun has waited this long for this then she would give it to her. She would give it nice and deep. She would give her wife the sun and stars.

In one swift flick of her wrist, Seulgi thrust in her long middle finger inside her wife, tearing through her wife's virginity. She could feel blood and her wife's fluids mixing in, flowing out of her wife.

Joohyun bled again for Seulgi.

But this time it was much more painful. So painful that she was not able to hold in her cry of pain.

"Shhhh, Joohyun just a little more, it would pass soon. Shhhh." Seulgi kissed away her wife's tears, trying to comfort her crying wife. Small whimpers were escaping Joohyun's mouth, her hands tightly balled in the bed sheets. It was clear that the penetration was very painful for her. Seulgi wanted to slit her own throat. She promised that her wife won't cry, but Joohyun is crying so much now, and she is helpless to stop her wife's pain.

_I-I need to distract her . . . Think, think Seulgi! Your wife is in pain right now!_

Her ears! Joohyun's ears are sensitive! Seulgi immediately engulfed the whole of her wife's small left ear into her mouth, desperately suckling at it, scraping her teeth over the ear shell. And much to her relief, Joohyun let out a deep throaty moan, thrashing her head to the right side on the pillow. Seulgi followed her wife's moment, moving along with her wife's thrashing head. She kept on nibbling and sucking at the ear, even daring to dip her tongue into Joohyun's ear canal.

Joohyun bucked her hips against the still inside finger of Seulgi. "Move! I am ready now!"

Giving the earlobe a final, gentle lick, Seulgi immediately started to move her stilled finger inside of her wife. She kept it painfully slow, sliding in and out at a turtle pace. She wanted to make this last as long as possible. She wanted to enjoy the feel of Joohyun's naked body against hers for as long as she can. But most of all, she wanted to see all the expressions flashing through her wife's angelic face under the silver moonlight.

Joohyun's eyes were glazed with blind pleasure, her mouth letting out a soft mewl every time Seulgi slid inside her. Those mewls turned into a moan when Seulgi's finger gently brushed that special spot inside her.

The brunette kept her eyes fixed on her wife, feeling drunk off the pleasure her wife was receiving. It made her feel so accomplished, so powerful to see this princess underneath her, crying out for her. Begging her to go faster.

"Faster! Please, Young Head! Please move faster!"

Seulgi kissed her wife's forehead, keeping her pace slow and steady. "Shhhh, don't worry Joohyun, just lay back and enjoy this. Just feel every wave of pleasure I am giving you. Ride on it, and then slowly, slowly crash inside it. So that I can see it in perfect detail." She gave Joohyun an open-mouthed kiss. "You would be a good girl for me, right?"

"I would be anything for you." Joohyun whispered against the brunette's mouth, shyly licking at Seulgi's bottom lip.

Seulgi doesn't know how much time passed. Minutes? Hours? She doesn't know. But it must be a long time, because her wrist is now aching with all the slow thrusting. But she still kept it slow, not at all picking up her pace. She wanted to build up Joohyun slowly, slowly and then see her wife break down. And then, she would again build up her Joohyun and again see her crash.

She would keep doing this until she satisfied. But, is a dragon ever satisfied?

"I-I can feel something . . . Something is about to snap inside me." Joohyun whispered in the silence of the night, her eyes closed, feeling all the gentle ripples of pleasure Seulgi is giving her.

"Latch on to it Joohyun. Just focus on my voice and my finger. Forget everything else. It is just me, and nothing else." Seulgi tugged Joohyun's earlobe sharply. "You are mine, now and forever."

Joohyun took a sharp breath, and Seulgi felt her wife's walls squeeze down on her finger.

The raven's crash was a sight to behold. She almost arched off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her cheeks were flushed with red, her hair matted messily on her forehead. But Seulgi found the absolute brokenness of Joohyun's expression the most fascinating. It was as if she completely shattered into pieces right under Seulgi's gaze.

And now, Seulgi will build back her wife again.

The Kang heiress cooed at her wife, helping her ride out her climax, covering her face in soft kisses. She pulled out her finger, not wanting to over stimulate her already high wife.

"Y-Young Head . . . !" Joohyun sobbed out, not able to bear the intensity of feelings crashing down on her.

"Shhhh . . . I am here. You are safe Joohyun. I will keep you safe." Seulgi lay down beside her quivering wife, gathering her in her strong arms. "You were such a good girl. You did great Joohyun. I am so proud of you."

They both lay together for minutes, limbs tangled together, as Seulgi patiently waited for her wife to get her bearings back. Rubbing Joohyun's back in languid circles, she hummed a mellow tune, enjoying the afterglow that her wife was feeling. But her peaceful mind was overrun with desire when she felt long, dainty fingers brush her nether regions.

"W-What? Joohyun what are you-?!"

The raven silenced the confused brunette with a soft kiss, while fingers insistently rubbed the clitoris, drifting down to Seulgi's throbbing entrance.

"You are so wet, and I didn't even do anything." Joohyun whispered in surprise. Seulgi smirked, "And that's your fault. Do you know how aroused I was when I saw your face washed in desire, as I moved inside you?" She brought the raven closer to her side, her hand holding her Joohyun's nape firmly. "It was as if I could feel what you were feeling. It might sound strange, but I was drunk off with your pleasure."

"I-I am f-flattered." Joohyun mumbled shyly, hiding her face in the crook of Seulgi's neck. Seulgi chuckled, closing her eyes as she felt Joohyun's finger slide inside her. She winced, feeling herself stretch around the thin finger, but it was not unbearable. Joohyun was still concerned.

"A-Are you alright? Should I slow down-?"

"You are perfect Joohyun. Keep going like that. Yes, yes just like that! I can feel myself reaching the edge!" Seulgi groaned burying her face in Joohyun's crown of the head, breathing in her sweet lavender scent. "Almost there! Just a little more." She gasped, crushing Joohyun close to her chest. She bends down to Joohyun's shoulder, kissing the skin erratically as she felt her abdomen tighten painfully.

Seulgi could hear the beast inside her snarling to bite the skin she was kissing, to break down the skin and make her wife bleed for her.

**_CLAIM HER CLAIM HER CLAIM HER! MINE MINE MINE!_ **

Seulgi growled, her teeth bared to sink into her wife's shoulder any time, her hand clutching at the pillow above her head, her grip so tight and strong that she tore the pillow apart, clawing out all the feather stuffing.

_NO! JOOHYUN IS NOT YET READY FOR IT! I AM NOT YET READY FOR IT!_

"Come, my heiress." Joohyun softly breathed against Seulgi's pulse, her thumb brushing against the bundle of nerves, as she gave one sharp thrust inside the brunette's tunnel.

Seulgi let out a guttural moan, squeezing her wife against her body as she felt her climax shuddering inside her veins. She felt disconnected with the world, flowing into nothingness where only Joohyun existed. She felt everything yet nothing.

She felt free for the first time in her restricted life.

She might have completely floated away, if not for Joohyun's soft voice bringing her back to reality.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I am here. I will always be here with you." The raven whispered as she kissed off something wet from Seulgi's face. The brunette realized that something was actually her tears.

_Oh God! I cried in front of my wife! How could I be so weak in front of her! I am supposed to be strong and-_

One look at Joohyun's happy smile and all thoughts of shame left Seulgi's mind. This is her wife in her arms. She is supposed to hide nothing from her. Even her weaknesses.

"Did I do well?" Joohyun asked her face nervous and shy.

It sparked the flame of desire in Seulgi again. Because heaven forbid, she can never resist her wife's innocent smile.

It makes her want to twist that smile into an erotic scream.

"Oh Joohyun, you were so good that I never want to stop."

She flipped her wife on her back, and lined up her pelvis against Joohyun, intent on grinding on her this time. And just as she was about to dip down to kiss her, Joohyun gently stopped her.

"It's almost dawn, Young Head. You need to take rest."

Seulgi blinked. It's morning already? She glanced to her right, only to see rays of sun filtering through the tall glass windows.

_What is the time right now? How did the night finish so fast?! I am barely satisfied!_

She sat up, turning around to see the time on the grandfather clock.

It was 6 AM in the morning.

_We started around 11 PM . . . So it has been six hours?! I didn't even realize it!_

Seulgi huffed, ruffling her brown hair. She really didn't want to stop. Being intimate with Joohyun is just so satisfying that she can never be really satisfied.

As if she is a black hole, always demanding more of Joohyun's light.

But then, Joohyun did call Seulgi her sun. And what happens when the sun collapses?

It becomes a black hole. And today, Seulgi collapsed.

She can never get back to the way she was. Joohyun has awakened something inside of her. Something dark and sinister that has always lurked inside her.

There is a reason why Kangs are called as insatiable dragons, who can never be satisfied. Always hungry for more power, for more hoards of treasure.

Today, Seulgi realized what exactly being a dragon means.

"Young Head?"

Seulgi sighed, lying down beside Joohyun, turning the woman around so that she can spoon her from behind. Even if she wants to keep going, her wife is clearly exhausted. She needs to let her wife sleep after such a tiring day and night.

"You are right. Let's sleep now hmm? We can talk later." She kissed the back of Joohyun's head. "Good morning Joohyun. Sleep till late afternoon okay?"

                                          ●●●

Seulgi freaked out the moment she opened her eyes.

Because the first thing she saw was a face so beautiful that it should be illegal.

_W-What?! Who is this angel?! Did I die and go to heaven? There is no way such a beautiful woman can exist on this planet!_

Seulgi carefully watched as the beautiful angel breathed softly in her sleep, her red mouth slightly open. The brunette's inquisitive eyes wandered down from the beautiful face to her neck and shoulders, which were dotted by red kiss marks.

The memories of yesterday rushed in Seulgi's mind with the speed of freight train. She remembered her wedding ceremony, her vows, and her wedding night.

She remembered everything.

She remembered Joohyun Bae.

_No, not Joohyun Bae. It is Joohyun Kang now. She is my wife. She is mine now. I am supposed to take care of her, protect her . . . Give her the world._

Seulgi propped her head up on her hand, her eyes scanning Joohyun's milky white skin closely for any bite marks, any scratches, or any bruises. She breathed in relief when she found only light red kiss marks.

_Good. I was gentle with her as I should be. I can't be rough with her. Just look how delicate, how fragile she is. She would break if I hold her too tightly. I need to keep my strength in control around her._

_Joohyun is a Princess. My princess. She should be treated like a Princess._

She brushed away the black strands from Joohyun's eyelids, tucking them behind her ear gently, trying her best not to wake her wife up. But it seems like the raven was a very light sleeper, for her eyes immediately started to flutter open.

"Forgive me for waking you up, Joohyun." Seulgi whispered apologetically to her wife who shook her head, replying back to Seulgi in a sleepy voice.

"Hmm, it's fine, Young Head. What is the time?"

Seulgi glanced at the grandfather clock as Joohyun sleepily buried her face in the brunette's shoulder.

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon."

Joohyun gasped, lifting up her head from her wife's shoulder. "What?! It's this late?"

Seulgi chuckled kissing her frantic wife's cheek. "We did stay up the whole night yesterday." She smirked at her blushing wife. "You remember right?"

Joohyun's face became more rosy pink, her eyes turned away from her wife shyly. "Of course I do. It was amazing." She glanced at her wife with a soft smile. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

Seulgi pressed her lips to the shy raven's temple. "It should be me who is thankful. Thank you for being patient with my whims."

The brunette kissed her temple again before getting out of the bed. Standing naked, she stretched her arms overhead, exhaling as she felt her bones popping and sore muscles stretching and rippling, giving her a much-needed relief. Running her fingers through her messy brown hair, she spotted their last night's dresses carelessly thrown on the carpeted floor. She turned around to ask her wife to get up, only to find Joohyun staring at her wide-eyed, with blushing cheeks.

Seulgi raised her brow in confusion. "Is something the matter Joohyun?"

Joohyun's eyes blinked rapidly, getting out of whatever trance she was in, and immediately looked away from her very naked and muscular wife. "N-Nothing!" She tried to sit up, gathering the white sheets till her shoulders, but winced, alarming Seulgi who immediately sat down beside her.

"Joohyun?! Are you hurt?! Oh God, did I hurt you last ni-"

"No, no, I am fine Young Head!" Joohyun tried to shift again but winced, making her wife even more panicky. "I am just a little sore."

Seulgi sighed in relief. Her wife being sore is completely understandable. It was her first-time last night, and Joohyun has a much fragile build compared to Seulgi's military build. But then, the Kang family was a warrior clan, boasting the strongest and most valiant fighters in all of Asia, maybe even the world. And even now, Seulgi's family is involved in violent activities.

They are just more . . . under the table now compared to the open bloodshed in olden days.

That's why she is so careful around her wife. She has the strength to bend iron pipes in her hands. If she ever exerts her full dominance on Joohyun then she might end up hurting her.

And Seulgi can't bear to see her moon princess hurt. Hell, even now she feels guilty over her wife's mild soreness.

"You will not be lifting a finger today. You will take rest the whole day. Alright, Joohyun?" Seulgi softly asked as she gathered her naked wife in her bulky arms, lifting her from the bed and carrying her to the attach bathroom of the bedroom they were in.

"W-What? I am completely fine-!"

Seulgi narrowed her eyes down at her protesting wife. "You would be taking rest today, alright? Now let me take care of you."

"B-But-"

"What I just said is final Joohyun."

The authoritative voice immediately silenced the raven. "Understood Young Head."

Seulgi smiled, stopping before the door that leads  in to the bathroom. She bends her neck to lay a kiss on her wife's forehead. "That's my good girl."

Joohyun grinned shyly at Seulgi's open praise.

Seulgi entered the vast, luxurious bathroom designed in a very antique fashion. There was a shower cubical, and classically designed wash basins in addition to a large white ivory bathtub set against the right wall. The brunette walked besides the bathtub, setting down her precious wife on a stool besides the tub. She then turned to her right, twisting the taps to get the bathtub filled up with nice hot water, which will relax her wife's sore muscles.

With this done, she searched the cabinets for shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a lofa. She frowned slightly when she found all of them to be vanilla scented or strawberry scented.

_I will get lavender scented ones later._ Only _the best for Joohyun._

Getting all the items needed, she kneeled down in front of Joohyun, who was staring at her with open affection and surprise.

"I never thought that the Kang heiress would personally bathe me."

Seulgi smirked at Joohyun; motion her to lift up her arms. The raven obediently raised her arms, and Seulgi got down to spreading the soapy lofa on her wife's body.

"First and foremost, I am your wife. Your needs and wants will _always_ be my priority. And if you require help in bathing, then I would do that as well." Seulgi took Joohyun's right arm, spreading the lather gently. She made sure to scrub the lather between her fingers, cleaning them thoroughly. "And I love pampering you. You don't know how rewarding your happiness is to me. It makes me feel powerful to see you happy." Seulgi leaned forward, kissing her wife chastely. "Because I am the cause of it."

Joohyun smiled at her wife, kissing her back just as softly. "You have always been the cause of my happiness."

Seulgi raised her eyebrow at that. She now wanted to know what Joohyun's life was before their marriage. Lifting up her wife's leg and propping it on her shoulder, she started to clean Joohyun's sticky nether region, much to her protests.

"Y-Young Head! You don't need to do that!"

"Tell me about your life Joohyun. I want to know everything about you." Seulgi said, diligent on her task, ignoring her wife's protests. After making sure that last night's residuals were removed from Joohyun, she moved to her thighs, moving down to her ankles and feet. She took each toe in her fingers, gently scrubbing them with soap.

Joohyun moaned again.

_Hmm, Joohyun is sensitive in her toes. Duly noted._

"I got to know of my arranged marriage with you only when I was eleven years old. My father had praised you very highly, calling you a person of very strong character."

Seulgi smiled. Joohyun's father was a good judge of character. He made the right choice in trusting his daughter to her. She listened on to her wife's narration as she washed away all the soap suds from her with a shower head.

"For as far as I can remember, my childhood was spent among servants and tutors. My father used to be busy with his clan duties and my mother had . . . passed away right after my birth."

Seulgi frowned. Her wife clearly had a very lonely childhood. While she had a very loving family with all the freedom of the world, Joohyun was brought up in a cage made of ice. Barren and cold.

_But Joohyun is still in a cage. The cage of marriage with a Kang. I can never give her the complete freedom, because I don't think I will let her go. Ever. But damn it, I will give her a cage that is full of my feelings._

_I will never make Joohyun feel lonely. Because this time, I am in your cage too. You aren't alone. I am there too._

"All my life, I wanted to get out of my clan compound. But most of all, I wanted to be yours. I desperately wanted to be only yours. I have heard so much about you, Young Head. You were and are just perfect for me. You are someone who can protect me." Joohyun smiled to herself, her cheeks a light pink as she kept on revealing her feelings for her wife. "A Bae woman always desires for someone who is a strong mate, someone who can stand up for them. And luckily for me, Gods gave me you."

Seulgi leaned forward, kissing her wife deeply. To hear Joohyun calling her worthy made her feel so proud. She could feel the beast within her purring in contentment. Nothing is more satisfying then your mate calling you worthy of them.

It gave Seulgi a primal satisfaction. It made her chest puff out with pride. This beauty of a woman is actually happy to be married to her. She is willing to give herself up to her.

_Oh Joohyun, I am the lucky one. For the Gods gave me you._

"I would kill anyone who dares to lay their hand on you.” Seulgi whispered as she let go her wife's lips.

Joohyun smiled, her breath coming out slightly heavy from the kiss. "You would have a high death toll on yourself then."

Seulgi smiled mysteriously at that. She already has a number of deaths on her hands. Being a Kang means you have to be a good killer. But this is a topic for some other day.

"Let's get your hair washed up. And then get in to the bath to soak up nice and hot hmm?"

Joohyun looked at Seulgi for a moment, and then nodded with acceptance. She had a knowing glint in her eyes, as if she knew the reason behind her wife's shrouded smile.

The brunette with great care cleaned Joohyun's waist length hair with shampoo and then smoothened them with a palm full of conditioner. All the while she was attentively pampering her wife's hair; she shared her college life with Joohyun, complaining about the dating scene there.

"You are being a too harsh Young Head. They have their own way of life. We have our own."

"Yes. But our way is better."

"And it is not for everyone. It is not for the average. It takes a particular pedigree to follow the traditions and culture that the world deems as outdated."

"You have a very valid point Joohyun. I suppose I should treat them with more kindness now. They, after all, can't help their nature, can they?"

"Just like you can't help your nature." Joohyun snickered to herself.

Seulgi chuckled at her wife's sly remark. She lifted washed up Joohyun into her arms, gently laying her down inside the filled bathtub. The brunette wished she had some healing herbs to give her wife’s muscles even more comfort.

_I will give her a massage instead. That should be enough for now._

Seulgi quickly washed herself up with soap, cleaning away all her sweat and smell of sex. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Joohyun's appreciative stare at her rippling and flexing body.

Done with herself, she eagerly got into the bathtub, sitting down in front of Joohyun. She looked at her wife, who was shyly gazing at her, her orbs glassy and cheeks a rose blush with the hot steam emitting from the bath.

Seulgi lunged forward, the water sloshing out of the bathtub as she pinned Joohyun against the rim of the bathtub, kissing her lips, sucking at them. She almost dipped in her tongue before remembering that her wife is supposed to rest today.

Very, very reluctantly, she pulled away, and instead occupied herself with gently palming her wife's thighs, massaging the sore muscles gently.

"I kind of regret what I said earlier. I really want to have you, but I also said that you would be resting today."

Joohyun laughed, and it was the most melodious thing Seulgi ever heard.

"Well, that is disappointing, my lady. But we have our whole lives together. And I am yours to have. Always."

                                        ●●●

Anne Kang with her years of being married to Daesuk, is quite well assimilated with this ancient clan. And it wasn't really hard. She always had a submissive streak inside her. Being with Daesuk just fine tuned it more. And she considers it the best decision of her life, to be with Daesuk that is. She knew that man would completely posses her being when she first met him in Ireland. And she was all ready for it. She really didn't take this whole _being independent and self-reliant_ philosophy to heart. So when an extravagantly handsome man with a superiority complex inflated to high heavens said that he would pamper her for whole life, she jumped into his arms.

And boy, being a Kang's spouse is the best thing ever _if_ you are compatible with them.

Well, she still had some rough bumps in this martial family, but over the years she found out that these people have a duality to them.

They are dominant, have egos the size of the sun and are natural born killers.

But, they are also passionate, extremely protective and loyal to a fault.

But still, despite all their gentle behaviour to their lovers, they have a possessive streak a mile wide. So, she was quite surprised to find not a single bite mark on Joohyun's exposed neck and throat. Her wide neck top displayed only light red kiss marks. And seeing how much love struck her daughter is on Joohyun, she expected her to at least bite her. Hard.

Because, by the Gods, Kangs love biting. They have a fetish to bite until their lover bleed. Kangs are kind of animalistic in bed.

So, the fact that her daughter was so civilized with Joohyun is a shocker. But then, Seulgi always has been a strange case in this clan.

She remembered her husband's words about their daughter.

_"A smouldering fire is a dangerous fire. Because it is capable of bursting into a wildfire, and then get back to its smouldering form. It is a never-ending fire. Our daughter is just like this, Annie."_

After all these years, she is still not able to understand her husband's cryptic words. But she has to agree that this woman who is being such a teddy bear to Joohyun in front of her _is_ dangerous.

_For God's sakes, Seulgi was able to use guns when she was just twelve! I pity anyone who dares to even ogle at Joohyun. Seulgi would probably shoot them on spot._

Well, she has seen enough of her daughter cuddling with Joohyun. Time to get some things done.

"Well, you sure have great self-control daughter. Joohyun seems to be standing well on her two legs."

Seulgi turned away from her blushing wife, glaring at Anne. "Mother . . . I am not an animal. What were you expecting?"

_I was expecting Joohyun to be mauled by an animal. But I suppose it's better if Seulgi is careful with her. The girl looks so dainty, as if she is a china doll. Heavens, this woman is strikingly beautiful. And her tensile passivity must really drive my daughter nuts._

"Well, you are a Kang. So I was expecting you to behave like one. But never mind." She glanced at the crumpled bed sheets and torn pillows. She immediately understood that Seulgi directed all her dominance to objects rather than her wife. _Very_ smart of her. She eyed the blood stains on the otherwise pristine white bed sheets.

_Joohyun was a well-kept virgin. Her hymen was well intact. As expected of a Bae. These people are really obsessed with purity. Seulgi's hymen must have already torn down with all the years of physical training._

_It just shows how different yet compatible the two are. Daesuk thought well when he went through with this marriage._

"Well, the deed is done. You both pass with flying colours. Congratulations!" Anne clapped, ignoring her daughter's glare and Joohyun's blushing face. "Now, if you don't mind I would be borrowing my daughter in law for today. You in the meanwhile meet up with your father, he is calling for you. Oh, and also make arrangements for Joohyun in your penthouse."

Joohyun looked at Seulgi in confusion while the brunette glared at her mother even more.

"Why on earth would I let you borrow Joohyun today?!"

Anne rolled her eyes. Seulgi could be such a spoiled brat at times. "Because me and your father would leave tomorrow for a two-month long trip. It has been a while since we had some private time to ourselves you know. We were so busy with your marriage arrangements. And so, I would like to get to know my daughter in law more before leaving."

Seulgi scowled. "You can take her to shopping or wherever you want after you come back! But not today! I just married her mother! I-"

Anne groaned. Her daughter is throwing a tantrum over her wife. Just how old is she?

"Listen, I would send her back by 8 PM to your penthouse alright? I am just wanting Joohyun's company for today. Now, don't be such a hissy baby and try to understand my situation too. I really need to talk to her."

Seulgi was clearly not having any of it. But much to Anne's relief, Joohyun whispered something to her stubborn wife.

The raven's words must be magical because Seulgi immediately agreed to let Joohyun go for a day.

"Fine. You can take her for today. But I want her back by 8 sharp."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Yes yes. Joohyun would be returned safely to you by 8."

Joohyun then nervously broke the tense atmosphere between mother and daughter by asking a question Anne thought her daughter already explained to her.

"We won't be staying here at the family estate?"

Anne gave a very pointed look to her sheepish faced daughter. Just what were these two doing this whole time? This is important information!

"No Joohyun, we would be staying at my penthouse together. We would come back here after I become the clan head." Seulgi answered to her wife, who was closely held to her side by her.

Joohyun nodded, taking it in stride. Anne has to admire this girl's adaptation skills.

"I understand Young Head. So it would be just the two of us there?"

"Well, no, there is our housekeeper, Miss Jung there, but otherwise, yes, it's just the two of us."

"Alright! That's enough chit chat! Time is short; it's already almost 4 PM. I am taking Joohyun with me. You go to your father now Seulgi!"

And with that, Anne dragged away from her flustered daughter-in-law, ignoring her daughter's very angry glares at her back.

                                     *************

_Teaser for the next chapter:_

_"Wait, you just said that servants used to help you bathe?"_

_"Ummm . . . Yes, I did?"_

_"That . . . That really pisses me off. They saw you naked. They-"_

_"Silly, they were middle aged women! And they were just doing their job!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Howdy! How did you like this chapter? That sex scene was pretty tough to write. I hope I did a decent job at it. Comment and let me know about it!
> 
> Now, I know you guys have tons of questions about this story, and trust me they all will be answered! But do keep in mind that this is not your average marriage Au. This one has a very different concept. The dominant submissive dynamic is very prominent in this story. :)
> 
> Got any thoughts or anything to share? Well, comment away then! I will try my best to reply you back!
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic.

 

 

Anne in her very short time spent with her daughter-in-law realized that Joohyun is already well prepared for her role as the spouse to Seulgi. The raven was well educated in all the UN recognized languages, she has etiquette manners of a royal English princess, she is obedient, not a single rebellious bone in her body. And seeing how observant Joohyun is of her surroundings, with her black eyes attentively taking all the cues present in the environment, Anne knew that Joohyun would be an excellent diplomat.

This woman is already well equipped for her life with Seulgi. In fact, Anne would go as far as to say that Joohyun is far outstripping her in being a Kang woman. But this is understandable.

Unlike her, Joohyun has the noble blood of a thousand years flowing in her veins. If there is anyone that can be a match for Seulgi, it is Joohyun.

"The lunch was very delicious, mother. Thank you." Joohyun said with the utmost respect, her head tilting in respect for her elder.

Anne smiled. She really has nothing to teach this woman. Her noble upbringing is already more than enough. Well, she still has to give a few words of advice to her.

"Here Joohyun," She gave the younger woman a thick, hardbound, black leather book, the words 'Kang handbook' printed in golden letters on the cover. "This is a very compressed run of the Kang clan. It contains basic history, customs traditions and rules. Read this well Joohyun, especially the section of 'Marital Rules'. You are obligated to follow the rules given in this. But, feel free to discuss with Seulgi about them. After all, she would be the one deciding what you would follow and not follow."

Joohyun nodded obediently, keeping the book away carefully for later use. "Understood mother. I would consult the Young Head later about this."

Anne's eyes narrowed. She has noticed how Joohyun never takes Seulgi's name, but rather calls her Young Head. She guessed that this must be one of the customs of Bae family that Daesuk told her about.

_"Baes are very dutiful by nature. And it is most evident in their women. A Bae woman may seem spineless in front of her spouse, but remember Annie; it takes a spine of steel to submit so completely."_

Anne decided not to question Joohyun about this. It is best not to question the traditions of a family, especially if they have a history so long. She has learned her lessons with the Kang family.

"Remember Joohyun, Seulgi might be the one making decisions for you, but she will do everything in your best interest. And you always have the right to ask her the reasons for her decisions and question her if necessary. You can discuss this further with her."

Joohyun smiled at that, her eyes lightening up in slight relief. "Young Head has been very gentle with me. It was very unlike what I have heard from some of the Bae members."

Anne chuckled, relaxing back on her lounge chair. She had a fair idea of what some Bae members said about them. "Let me guess. They probably said that Kangs are animalistic beasts right? Protective but madly possessive of their spouse?"

Joohyun nodded hesitantly. "Yes, mother. But they were clearly wrong. I ask for forgiveness on their behalf-"

"Oh Joohyun, they are absolutely right. Kangs are called dragons for a reason. They are noble and gentle, but also feral, easily possessed by their baser animalistic needs."

The raven's calm disposition cracked, surprise evident on her features. Anne grinned. Finally, the calm as waves Joohyun is showing human emotions. She thought that the raven was too robotic and adaptive. But it seems like even she can be taken by surprise.

"You know Joohyun, in all the years I have been married with Daesuk, and been the matriarch of this all-powerful family, I have always wondered just what drives them to cling so tightly to their traditions. Just why don't they evolve with the modern world?"

Anne took a sip from her hyacinth flavoured tea. "And me being a PhD psychologist, I observed and analyzed them for years. Picked apart their psyche, their behaviour, their very personality. And I finally found that the secret lies in their personality." She saw Joohyun leaning forward slightly. The raven was clearly interested in what she was saying. And so, she went on sharing the hypothesis she formed over these years, in an attempt to understand her family better.

"Have you ever heard of Sigmund Freud?"

Recognition flashed in the raven's eyes. "I believe I have. He was very famous for his work on human personality."

Anne clicked her fingers in approval. Her daughter in law is well informed in apparently all the subjects. "Smart girl! He had divided human personality into three components." She held up three fingers. "Id, Ego and Superego."

Joohyun nodded listening attentively.

"The id is the only component of personality that is present from birth. This aspect of personality includes the instinctive and primitive behaviours. In short, it is the animal or dark side of human personality."

And the Kangs have this in plenty. One trigger and the Dragon will come out. She doesn't know why Id is so prominent in Kangs. Perhaps it is the style of their upbringing. If you say to a child they are a Dragon since birth, then they will grow up to develop some of its characteristics.

Seungwan is among the few exceptions, only because she grew up in Canada at a boarding school.

She wondered if the Baes are like this too? After all, they are so obsessed with Swan and all the things it represents. Grace, beauty, submission to their mate, and purity.

"Then comes the Ego. The ego is the component of personality that is responsible for dealing with reality. It is the realistic and flexible human side. It is because of Ego we humans cheat, break our promises, and change with time. Ego makes us human."

And Kangs don't have this Ego. Or if they have it is not very prominent. Because rarely has she seen Daesuk act realistically. That man changed this country's very law to make this marriage happen. No rational human will go to such a length, all for a promise.

Kangs are too idealistic. And this brings her to the third component of personality.

"The final component of personality is Superego. The superego is the aspect of personality that holds all of our internalized moral standards and ideals. Superego makes a human idealistic. It drives the humans to hold their promises, to be noble and brave in face of danger or any obstacle."

Joohyun smiled. She has understood what Anne was trying to say. "The Kang family has its Ego overshadowed by Id and Superego, I presume." She tapped her fingers, contemplating her mother-in-law's words. "This is indeed an interesting way to look at the Kang family mother. In fact, this also explains the Bae family well too." She chuckled softly. "After all, the Baes too haven't really changed with time. On the surface, we might seem modern, but underneath we are still the same as we were thousand years ago. Idealistic and animalistic. It is just that we are more like a Swan, unlike the more feral Dragon."

Anne clasped her fingers on the round cherry wood table, her interest piqued. She has heard much about this Swan family. And now, she really wants to know just how similar a Swan and Dragon is.

"What makes you say that Baes are animalistic Joohyun? Idealistic, yes. After all, you all are very dutiful. The Bae family went with this agreement even when the majority disagreed. But I just can't see a Bae being the animal-like. You are just too . . . "

"Surreal?" Joohyun supplied the word her mother-in-law was searching for. She kept teacup down, calmly folding her hands in her lap. "Beauty is dangerous in its own way. Submission could be as feral as domination mother."

Joohyun paused for a moment, hesitantly speaking her words. "Perhaps this ritual of Bae family, gat-i-gada can make my words more understandable."

Anne didn't have a good feeling for this ritual. Her stomach was turning in to knots. Joohyun's face was just so sombre, but so set in stone.

"Gat-i-gada means 'going with' in the ancient tongue. When a spouse of Bae dies before them, the Bae would kill them themselves ritualistically to follow them to death. Just like a swan dies as soon as their mate dies, we kill ourselves to follow our mate to death. A Bae never abandons their duty to their spouse, even in death." Joohyun then smiled with mirth. "For Bae men, a simple dagger is enough. But for women, it is much more elaborate. We women set ourselves in the fire, and burn to death until only our ashes remain. So that no one can touch our bodies and violate its purity, not even in death."

Anne clutched at the table edge, her face a bone white colour.

_Oh, God. This is insanity! To glorify suicide in such a way?! But the Kangs themselves have a ritual so similar to this. I never asked Daesuk about it, because heavens, I still can't accept some aspects of my family after all these years._

_I am only human, unlike these people. I still can't accept Daesuk in his entirety. And I know this pains him so much . . . But I just can't._

_Maybe Joohyun can accept Seulgi, when I myself was not able to accept her as a whole._

Joohyun saw how shell-shocked the elderly woman is, and immediately tried to comfort her. "Please mother, don't misunderstand. This ritual is now very much out of practice. But we still believe in the sentiments of it. We don't remarry or abandon our duties. Just like the Kangs, the words divorce and remarriage don't exist in our world. Even if the marriage is toxic for us, we won't leave the spouse. Come what may."

Anne nodded, hanging on to the raven's words. Because she really, really didn't want Joohyun to burn herself if Seulgi . . . Never mind that thought. But still, she realized that Baes really are primitive in their own way. Well, Seulgi and Joohyun would get along just fine. Both the woman is similar yet different.

Seulgi and Joohyun remind her of a tale her husband told her years ago. It was the shortest story she ever heard, but the most heart-rending too.

"You know Joohyun, you and my daughter are just like Intak Kang, the founder of Kangs and Haeun. The noble, handsome and brave Intak was madly in love with the beautiful, graceful and willful Haeun and she was devoted to him ardently."

Anne looked at Joohyun carefully as she spoke her next line.

"Lord Intak loved his lady Haeun, and thousands died for it."

Joohyun's eyes narrowed. "What was lady Haeun's last name?"

Anne smiled with a touch of sadness. "Daesuk never told me." She then clapped her hands once, changing the topic. "Now, is there anything you would like to ask me about my daughter? Her likes, dislikes?"

The elderly woman chuckled as her daughter-in-law's black eyes lit up immediately. It is just so adorable how much eager the raven is to know about Seulgi.

Joohyun's devotion to Seulgi is not just out of duty.

The woman genuinely worships her wife.

                                     ●●●

Seulgi was pacing the foyer of her penthouse furiously, her facial features set in an even more furious expression. Her frantic eyes continually darted at the private elevator, waiting for a ding.

Waiting for her wife to finally get home.

_Its thirty minutes past eight. Why isn't she still here?!_

She was starting to regret letting her wife go. Knowing her mother's mischievous nature, she should have held her wife back. But how could she refuse her wife's request?

_"Please listen to her, my lady. She is my mother-in-law. I do not wish to antagonize her. I promise I will have dinner with only you today."_

Seulgi sighed, running her fingers through her messy locks. She was so anxious for her wife's return that she didn't bother to change from her button up white shirt and suit pants. She had returned to the penthouse almost two hours ago after completing her duties at the estate. She met with her father, got all the belongings of Joohyun transferred to her penthouse and properly arranged in proper places, bought all the necessities for her wife, including lavender scented bathing items, and linked all her accounts and credit cards to Joohyun's name. Also, she ordered dinner because her housekeeper Jessica Jung is on leave today.

She has been free for a half an hour, driving herself to anxiety over her wife's return.

_That's it! No more waiting! I am going back to the estate and bringing her back!_

Just as she was about to get her car keys, the elevator dinged open, and she spun around eagerly, exhaling in relief when she saw her very beautiful wife stepping out of the lift with two bodyguards in black suits.

The two men bowed in front of Joohyun, and then at Seulgi before taking their leave. The elevator slid shut.

Both the women were now alone, face to face, few feet away from each other.

"You are late." The Kang heiress crossed her arms over her chest.

Joohyun inclined her head in apology. "There was traffic in the way, Young Head. Forgive me for my tardiness."

Seulgi sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "You could have texted me. Or perhaps call me? I am sure mother gave you my number."

Joohyun looked down sheepishly. "She did, Young Head. But I do not have a mobile. And I don't know how to use one either." She looked up, shame evident in her eyes. "I was kept away from any modern technology. I am sorry for being a burden."

Seulgi took hurried steps, engulfing her wife in her strong arms. All her anger was gone now. How could she remain angry when her wife looked at her with eyes so remorseful?

"It's alright Joohyun. Let's go to the mall this weekend hmm? We will buy a smartphone for you. And don't worry, I would teach you everything about mobiles. You know what? Let's get matching ones. It's time I change mine too." She rested her cheek on her wife’s crown of the head, squeezing the raven closer to her chest. "It would be a date between us."

Joohyun looked up at her wife. "Date? But I read that only boyfriends and girlfriends go to dates?"

Seulgi snorted. "We are so much more special than those flimsy relationships, Joohyun. And why can only boyfriends and girlfriends have all the fun?"

Joohyun chuckled, her face dancing in amusement. "Then I suppose it's a date between us, Young Head. I look forward to it."

The raven then surprised Seulgi by pecking her on the lips. "I am home, Young Head."

The brunette had an inkling that Joohyun didn't mean this luxurious penthouse as home.

No, her home was Seulgi's ironclad arms.

The Kang heiress tilted her wife’s face up, kissing her properly, but not too deeply. She didn't want to arouse herself. She remembers her word of letting the raven rest today.

"Welcome home, my wife." Seulgi said as she swept Joohyun off her feet, carrying her like the newlywed bride she is, into their new home.

"Y-Young Head?!" The surprised raven squealed, clinging on to her amused wife's neck.

"There is a tradition in the West of carrying the bride into the new home." Seulgi grinned down at her wife as she walked leisurely across the drawing room, then taking the stairs up to go to a special room she had prepared a long time ago just for Joohyun.

The raven's face lit up in a big grin when she saw the several books shelves and bookcases in the vast, tastefully decorated room.

"A library?! Do you like reading, Young Head?" Joohyun asked excitedly as Seulgi set her down gently on her feet.

"I suppose I can enjoy a good book if I am in a patient mood. But, I did hear in rumours that a certain beautiful princess likes to read a lot. So, I got this library commissioned just for her."

Joohyun blushed, looked down shyly. It was clear to both of them who the beautiful princess was.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly to Seulgi. "I always had a book in my hands if I ever found time to myself. For me, books were the window to the outside world. And . . ." She bit her lower lip, and Seulgi had to restrain the twitching in her fingers. "I used to naively believe that the books would tell me something about you."

Seulgi tugged her wife into her arms, kissing her again. Whispering hotly against the raven's lips, she dragged her fingers through Joohyun's silky black hair. "I am here now. Can you feel the heat of lips Joohyun? My fingers in your silken strands? You are not in your tower princess. You are with your dragon now." She swiped her tongue on Joohyun's lips. "And this dragon would keep her princess safe with her."

Seulgi could feel the familiar flames of arousal licking in her lower abdomen. She needs to move away, or she would take Joohyun right here on the library's Brazilian rosewood floor. And that can't happen.

She gave her word to let Joohyun rest.

"Y-Young Head . . ." The raven leaned forward, eager for more kisses but Seulgi gently stepped away, instead leading her towards a bookcase. She took out a hardbound book, the words _'Lover's Melody Lost by Radclyff'_ emblazed on it in golden calligraphy.

"This is your favourite book, right? Sooyoung told me about it." Seulgi said, showing her wife the book, whose face became an embarrassed red seeing the cover. "What is it about, by the way? Music, maybe?"

Joohyun coughed, fiddling with her white top's edges. "It's a . . . Lesbian erotica."

"Oh . . ."

The book almost slipped out of the brunette's hands. She turned away from her red-faced wife, putting away the erotic literature back on the shelf.

The air was awkward between them. For once, Seulgi wished her wife wasn't this honest with her. But, this does explain why Joohyun was so calm in their wedding night, unlike her, who didn't know a single thing about pleasuring of the female anatomy.

_Perhaps I should consult these books now that I am married to a woman. I absolutely don't want to be a noob when it comes to private matters in the bedroom. Reading erotic literature can help me in this regard, and it is much better than watching porn at least._

"Young Head? I think we should have dinner now. What would you like to eat? I can cook-"

Seulgi turned around, placing a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Joohyun, I would love to eat your cooking. But I already ordered dinner. Do you like Jajangmyeon?"

Joohyun grinned, catching on to what her wife said. "Isn't it a tradition for a couple to eat black bean noodles when moving to a new home?"

Seulgi chuckled. "Yes, and that's why I ordered it." She then pointed towards a set of comfortable lounge chairs and low table placed near the fireplace. "How about you go sit there and wait for me while I bring dinner. And no, you can't protest Joohyun. You are to rest today."

"But I am completely fine now-"

"Joohyun."

The raven immediately obeyed her wife upon hearing the authoritative voice.

Seulgi came back from the kitchen and set down two plates of hot, steaming noodles topped with black bean sauce, fried pork and vegetables, along with cold beverages. Beer for herself and white wine for Joohyun.

"So, what did you and mother talk about?" The brunette asked as she lifted a mouthful of noodles with her chopsticks. Compared to her, Joohyun just picked up a few strands of dark sauce covered noodles, chewing on them softly.

"Mother asked me to keep the conversation between us, Young Head."

Seulgi cursed her mother's secretive nature. She wondered why the woman had to apply psychological confidentially in daily life as well. "So, you won't be telling me anything?"

"If the Young Head wishes to know, then I won't conceal it."

Seulgi decided to let Joohyun keep her privacy. She is not some stalker wife who needs to know her wife's everything single move.

"What about you, Young Head? How was your meeting with father?"

Seulgi frowned. She put down her chopsticks, looking up to her wife who was sitting in front of her.

"About that . . . Joohyun as you know, my parents would be leaving South Korea for two months, so all the official clan duties are on solely my shoulders. And because of the preparations of our marriage, a heavy workload has piled up, which would keep me away from home for this week, until I am able to clear the piled paperwork and get my schedule on track." Seulgi looked down, her expression contorted in shame. She has just married Joohyun, but she is not able to give her the undivided attention she deserves. She was so tempted to shout back at her father, to just say a big NO and walk out.

She didn't like being away with Joohyun. Not when she was kept away from her whole life.

"It's alright Young Head, I completely understand." Joohyun said with an accepting smile, calmly picking up another few strands of sauce covered noodles. Seulgi searched her wife's deep onyx orbs for any signs of disappointment, or anger . . . Just any negative emotions.

But she only found obedient acceptance. And this irked her. It irked her so much. It was as if Joohyun doesn't care if Seulgi stays away from her. As if Joohyun doesn't need her. Just the mere thought of her wife not needing her . . . It drove her mad.

She is so attached to Joohyun from the very first day. She would miss the raven so much, this week. She is dreading the next seven days. Because they would be devoid of her moon.

But Joohyun shrugged off this news as if it's of no major importance. As if it wouldn't matter if she doesn't see Seulgi for a week. Didn't Joohyun call Seulgi her sun? Then how can she be so complacent about this?!

The Kang heiress could feel sparks of anger burning in her fingertips.

"Won't you miss me at all Joohyun? I won't be coming home for a full week. I would be holed up in the office, away from you. Does that not bother you?!" Seulgi's voice rose slightly. "Won't you miss me as much as I would miss you?!"

Joohyun reached forward, grabbing the brunette's tightly fisted hand on the table. Gently unfurling the fingers, she whispered softly to her angry wife.

"Oh Young Head, of course, I would miss you. I just don't want to get in the way of your duties. I understand that you have obligations to the clan, and so I would patiently wait for your return. But please don't think that I won't miss you besides me." Joohyun smiled at her. "In fact, I was planning to make fried chicken and waffles for breakfast tomorrow."

"That's my favorite. How do you know?" Seulgi asked, her previous anger gone. Her wife's immediate consolation worked wonders for her.

Joohyun gave a slightly smug smile. "I have my sources."

Seulgi guessed that it was her mother who told Joohyun about her likes. She chuckled, lifting her hand to her wife's face to wipe a smudge of dark sauce from her red lips.

"I would love to have a taste of your cooking Joohyun." She licked the dark sauce off her finger, giving her wife an intense stare. "And please, don't hide your feelings from me. I have a right to know everything that you are feeling."

Joohyun blushed, nodding quietly as the brunette licked off her finger.

Seulgi smirked. She can't wait to get her wife in bed. But then, her decision to let her wife rest came back to haunt her.

_Damn it . . . !_

                                        ●●●

Seulgi walked in to the bedroom quietly. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she found her wife sleeping soundly on the Queen bed, draped in thick white duvets. The room was dimly lit with moonlight filtering through the glass wall. Glancing at the electronic clock on the bedside table, she found that it was actually almost 3 AM in the night.

She sighed, rubbing her face morosely with her hand. It has been four days since she was holed up in the office, signing away at paperwork and managing meetings . . . The boring but important stuff. But today, she decided to go home, even if she would find her wife sleeping. And that's okay.

All she wanted to do was take Joohyun in her arms and just sleep with her. Just close her eyes and sleep, surrounded by that addicting lavender scent.

She just wanted to see her wife, to just _feel_ her in her arms.

Carefully removing her designer suit pants, and placing them on the floor, not even bothering to place them properly, she lowered her breathing rate, and crunched in her toes to stealthily walk to the bed. She didn't want to wake her wife, and knowing how much of a light sleeper Joohyun is, she made sure to utilize all her training to be as quiet as a shadow in the night.

Placing her knee gently on the mattress, she was just about to lie down besides her wife . . . Only to find her very beautiful and fragile looking wife whip a silver hilted dagger from underneath her pillow, aiming straight at her throat.

Catching the dagger in her left hand, she winced when she felt the sharp edge digging in to her skin, making a deep, bleeding gash on her palm.

"Joohyun?!" Seulgi looked in to the eyes of her wife, only to find the fearless instinct of protecting oneself. Her wife's face was contorted in a protective snarl, a low hiss coming from her curled lips.

She . . . looked like a swan protecting her nest. And Seulgi knows that swans protect their mate and nest with such ferocity that they can kill a human with their wings.

The raven gasped when she realized who she just almost killed. She immediately pulled away her dagger, grasping Seulgi's bleeding palm.

"Young Head! You shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that! I thought you were an intruder! Oh by the lake, I am so, so sorry Young Head! I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. Shhhh. I would keep it in my mind not to sneak up on you again Joohyun." Seulgi whispered to her frantic wife, gently cupping her cheek. She could feel the anxiety rolling off Joohyun. She knew the raven was just protecting herself, and she has to say, Joohyun knows how to use the knife with expertise.

If it wasn't for her defence skills, she would have died today of a slashed throat.

_Well, at least now I know that my Joohyun is not as fragile as she seems. It is rightly said; don't judge a book by its cover._

_A swan has its wings capable to dance and kill._

Joohyun searched her wife’s face for any hint of anger, but Seulgi kept her expression warm and accepting. She truly wasn't angry at Joohyun. And she did realize that her wife belonged to a thousand years old clan, unlike her mother who was a normal average person who didn't know a lick of self-defense.

It is so obvious that the Baes would train their women in at least some form of self-defence. Such beautiful women need to know how to protect oneself, even if they depend on their other half to protect them.

A silent understanding passed between them, and Joohyun finally got up from the bed to get first aid kit. While she was wrapping her wife’s wound with a bandage under the dim light of the moon, she curiously asked how she was here at home when she was supposed to be at the office.

"I just wanted to sleep peacefully, with you in my arms." Joohyun smiled bitterly at that.

"I should have been more . . ."

Seulgi waved off her wife's apology. "It's fine Joohyun. At least now I know that you can protect yourself. And I have to say, the Bae family taught you well in the art of knives."

"Humans flock to hold a diamond in their grubby hands. It's necessary for a diamond to have sharp edges to protect oneself, besides having a powerful jeweler as a protector."

"Indeed."

Joohyun tied the bandage with a knot, and Seulgi flexed her hand to check the wrapping. She smiled at her wife, but frowned when she spotted a light blue bruising on her forehead.

"How did this happen?" She asked, worried. She grazed her fingers lightly on Joohyun's forehead.

"I fell in the bathtub." Joohyun looked away in embarrassment. "I am not used to bathing alone. I always had servants back at Bae compound to help me bathe."

Seulgi hummed, pulling her hand away, but then read back on what the raven just said.

_"_ Wait, you just said that servants used to help you bathe?"

Joohyun kept away the first aid kit in the bedside drawer, before turning to look at her wife carefully

"Ummm . . . Yes, I did?"

Seulgi growled. She didn't like the fact that someone saw her wife naked. Especially before she had the privilege to see Joohyun in her bare skin.

"That . . . That really pisses me off. They saw you naked. They-"

The raven's tinkling laugh washed away Seulgi's burning jealousy.

"Silly, they were middle-aged women! And they were just doing their job!" Joohyun pulled down her wife on the bed along with her, covering both of them with white duvets. "And trust me, no one will now see me bare except you. That's why I am trying to get used to the idea of bathing alone."

Seulgi wrapped her arms around Joohyun's narrow waist, tucking the raven under her chin. "You don't need to bath alone. I am here to help my princess."

"But what if you are busy elsewhere? Like this week?"

Seulgi smirked, kissing her wife's black locks. "I am just a phone call away dear. On my honor, I would come rushing to your side to scrub you clean."

Joohyun laughed again, her vibrations falling against Seulgi's throat. "You should be thankful that I don't misuse my power over you Young Head."

Seulgi tightened her hold on her wife, burying her nose into Joohyun's lavender scented black tresses.

"I am Joohyun. I am so thankful for having someone as understanding as you."

Even though the wound on her palm was stinging with pain, Seulgi didn't pay much mind to it.

For her mind was filled with lavender smelling dreams.

_I am home. This is home._

                               ***************

_Teaser for the next chapter:_

_"I suggest you to step away, stranger. Otherwise, you may lose your life."_

_"Haah! What can a doll-like woman do against me?! I had been following you for the whole day, and damn it, I would have you!"_

_"Perhaps I might not be able to do much, but my wife would most probably kill you with her bare hands. I warn you again stranger, step away."_

_"Is this some joke? A beautiful woman like you is married to a woman?! What a waste! Now, let me show you what a man's touch feels like!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Howdy, my readers! How many of you were surprised by this chapter? Raise your hand up if you were! ;)
> 
> Now, now I know I inserted psychology in this fanfic too, but I just can't help it! I had to give some reasons why these two families are so set in stone and didn't bother to change with modern time. And what better way to explain this then giving some wacko psychology trivia! And it also explains those dark thoughts in Seulgi's head.
> 
> So here's some more extra information to make you understand more about human personality:
> 
> According to Sigmund Freud, human personality is complex and has more than a single component. In his famous psychoanalytic theory of personality, personality is composed of three elements. These three elements of personality—known as the id, the ego, and the superego—work together to create complex human behaviors.
> 
> Each component not only adds its own unique contribution to personality, but all three elements interact in ways that have a powerful influence on each individual.
> 
> An individual with an overly dominant id, for example, might become impulsive, uncontrollable, or even criminal. This individual acts upon his or her most basic urges with no concern for whether the behavior is appropriate, acceptable, or legal. This is the dark, animal-like side of human nature.
> 
> An overly dominant superego, on the other hand, might lead to a personality that is extremely moralistic and possibly judgmental. This person may be very unable to accept anything or anyone that he or she perceives as "bad" or "immoral." This is the noble, idealistic side of human nature.
> 
> As you can see, Kangs and Baes have dominating Id and Superego. Their ego is very weak. And remember, it is the ego that makes a human flexible, and able to evolve. It keeps up with reality. It makes us human. 
> 
>  
> 
> But Kangs and Bae's are so far away from reality. They are both animals and noble blooded, just like black and white. Their ideals are completely different, still stuck in the past. They are judgmental of the outside world, especially the Kangs. Just look at what Seulgi thinks of foreigners. 
> 
> This is mainly because of their upbringing, and partly because of their noble blood. For generations they have followed a rigid upbringing style, making this a never-ending cycle. The new generation will follow the previous generation and so on.
> 
> So, if you find some actions of Kangs and Baes outrageous, remember that they have very different wiring compared to a normal, average human. Anne is still not able to accept her husband and the Kangs fully because she was brought up differently.
> 
> And no, please don't think that Kangs are abusive. Things will unfold slowly. But don't make assumptions such as Seulgi being an abusive wife. She is just domineering. And nothing is wrong with being domineering as long as it's safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> But, this fic will have kinky sex, fetishism and dark stuff, along with lots of candy sugary fluff. If it's not your cup of tea then don't read it. -_-
> 
> Oh, and Radclyff is a pretty good lesbian erotica writer. Do check out her books if you are interested.
> 
> Got any thoughts? Comment away! I would reply back to you and answer your doubts, or discuss theories! ;)
> 
> Thnx a lot for all the upvotes. You guys make me so happy! :)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
